A New Melody
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Lame title I know.   Maka Albarn is a normal everyday girl, what happens when she wakes up next to a complete stranger with red eyes and snow white hair?  Maka X Soul
1. Chapter 1 Panda Printed

**Chapter 1: Panda Printed Horror**

"Maka…come Maka…hmmm." It's hazy, those thoughts of last night. I hardly remember a thing…it had something to do with a classmate and this fizzy green stuff. Hmmmm, but It's obvious I'm missing a few things which would be irritating if not for me just waking up. "It's not like a straight A student to be late-"

That got me to snap my large unique emerald green eyes open, only to meet an equally unique red colored pair starring back at me. Who…who is this kid and why is he….why is he?

Realization dawned on me. This kid was in my room.

This kid was in my bed.

Oh. My. Shinigami.

"Hey-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH MAKA-CHOP!" Immediately I reached for my special edition dictionary (the one with Spanish and English translations) and slammed it down upon the perverts head imagining butter as I did so. I leaped out of my bed so fast that I nearly over my alarm clock and to my relief, found myself still in clothing, although I don't remember going out in my bookworm pajamas.

"Oh..wow," The kid rubbed his throbbing head frantically, his face scrunched up in pain, he scowled at me through winced eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

If it wasn't for the fact that I had spotted the time on my alarm clock, I would have personally thrown him out and locked the door behind me. But I did. So I cant. I cursed for a moment then decided to actually help the situation. "_**You**_." I pointed a stern finger towards the pervert, being extra careful not to touch him. "If your not gone in three minutes, you'll get worse then a meager Maka-chop. I'll kick your ass into next week!"

The boy with the creepy eyes gave me a cheeky knowing smile and said the words that would have me crawling for days to come. "That's not what you were saying last night."

My cheeks hit boiling temperatures at the same time that my balled fists reached breaking point. I was afraid of this. What exactly happened last night? Clearly he knows, and knows that I don't know, and I just hit the bastard. "GRAH! I don't have time for this!" If I did then I would strangle him until he told me **exactly** what happened last night. But I don't. So I cant.

Instead I run to my 'small but just large enough' closet, click on the light, and begin the impossible. Meaning yanking on some plain jane jeans, black muscle top, and socks.

With a peek through the blinds to make sure that he was indeed gone, I was out and home free. "Keys, keys, keys…backpack!" Just for the record: I am never this disorganized.

Which is probably why my day went from bad to hella worse.

I couldn't work or think at all. I barely made class on time and had to suffer questionable looks from Liz and Patty. Unlike Tsubaki who minded her own business, the sisters loved details and lots of them.

Details that I don't have.

Details that I wish I had.

Details that _he_ has.

Who is _he_ anyways? I swear I've seen him around somewhere.

Oh well, I'll deal with who he is as soon as I figure out what went on last night. Clearly something happened that I cant just blow off and ignore. What compelled me to end up in some bed with a creep like him? I cant even imagine myself talking to someone like him.

This sucks. That's it, after work I'm going to go and look for him so that I can beat the snot out of him and get my answers. A lanky delinquent with red eyes and snow white hair cant be THAT hard to find.

"You okay Maka?" Kid who sat on my left asked. His smooth voice snapped me right back into reality that is classroom time.

I felt a slight pang of guilt that went as far as my toes. Kid and I have been in the same class as long as I can remember, due to the fact that we're overachievers. I've always been near the top of the class with him right behind me.

_Think of something Maka, you cant just say 'Heh it's nothing, I only woke up in bed with a strange red eyed man and cant remember a dang thing.'. Yeah that'll blow over well._ I don't say anything of that, I say "Late night, cant stop studying heh hah."

Smooth yeah, he totally doesn't believe you.

Thankfully Kid is good natured and allowed me to get away with this. "of course, Never too late to study for this months test." Crap. "But if you ever need anything, you have my number."

"Thank-"

"Maka, Kid do the two of you have something you want to share?"

I will never get over that blood chilling voice that belonged to none other then Professor Stein. We both hung our heads and continued to work a blush creeping up our necks. I'd love to keep talking to Kid to reassure him that nothings wrong, honestly though I don't really enjoy lying.

I've always gotten along with Kid. We're both hard workers and over achievers, plus we get along. It's because of our love for books that we always have something to talk about, so it's almost always comfortable between us. Until he has one of his symmetrical break downs, even I cant handle that.

The bakery, or rather Razzle's Pastries is where I make my money. I roll dough, fill cupcakes, and bake.

I loved every second of it.

This place, it would be my home if I could legally get away with it. I loved everything about this place as long as nothing was burning and Papa kept out of the kitchen. Even the busy hours made me smile.

It was like being in a library, only one that smells of cake, frosting, and butter. Mmmmm butter.

Nothing could ruin my day…er make it worse.

I really need to stop saying such things.

Just as I'm brining out a new fresh batch of Chocolate chip cupcakes I see it…or rather _him_. Him and his crazy snow white hair, he's eying some of the turnovers that I had just made.

No way…this…this…THIS ISNT HAPPENING! No fricken way!

"YADAH!" I nearly dropped my tray in frustration. Did he come here to mess with me? If so then I'm going to kick his ass even if Pap is watching. "Wh-wh-what? Why?"

The man looked at me as if he wasn't surprised; he even had the nerve to stuff his hands into his black slacks.

Holy crap is he…is he dressed up? Now that I think about it there was a stripped vest on my floor…"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Maka…your voice." Papa shushed me; I shifted my platter to one hand and grabbed the man with the other. Papa eyed us as I pulled him into the kitchen the door flapping shut behind us.

Once inside, my _friend_ answers a question that really shouldn't have been answered. "I'm buying cookies, duh. Goodness are you always this psycho?" He kicks at the floor leaving nice little black marks.

"Only when I'm being stalked!" I set my muffins down and cross my arms. Now is the perfect time to get what I want from this jerk! "Now tell me what happened you cretin!"

The man took a look at the wall clock and shook his head. He pointed a thumb to the exit. "I gotta jet. Stop by Death's Brew and then we'll talk." He began walking so I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

There's no way that I'm allowing him to just walk out, especially not all cool like. "_Or_ you could save me the trouble and tell me what I want to know!"

"Sure," The jerk wore a cocky smirk and reached deep into one of his pockets. "If you don't want these back.!"

My day plummeted. I seriously didn't think my day could get any worse, but it did and it came in the form of panda printed panties.

Ones that I recognized a little too well, now I'm sure of it, he really is a pervert. What kind of guy walks around with panties in his pockets?

The panties that he pulled from my drawers while I was in the closet.

This cant be happening, but clearly it was.

"Y-Y-You…" There isn't a word for him. He left whistling, grabbing one of my cupcakes as he walked out his other hand shoved back into his pocket.

It's probably a good thing he left, for right across from me was a deadly kitchen knife, one that I knew how to use a little too well.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAH! Hiii! This is my first SOUL EATER fan fic and I'm having a good time. I don't have a computer at home and am currently typing this at the library so updates may take some time, I'm hopping to have one out next week! I do have the story planned out.<strong>

**My other stories at on hiatus due to my computer dying, I'm looking into getting those files off the harddrive!**


	2. Chapter 2 Underage

**Chapter 2: Underage**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I forgot to put this in last time and I'm soooo sorry I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

><p>There are two types of people in this world, those who are predators and take control of others weaknesses, and those who are prey for the predators to take control of. I use to believe that there was a third group, neutrals those who stand between them and refuse to become either, but I've realized now that we all eventually fall into one of these two types.<p>

Right now I've fallen into the 'prey' category and I'm telling you right now: I don't like it.

I wish that last night, whatever did happen, never happened. I can't believe that I could be so stupid as to do something so horrific that I can't even remember what it is! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"At least I'll know by the end of tonight." I tried to raise my own hopes as I pulled the sticky clear wrap around a lump of freshly made green fondant.

_Death's Brew huh? Don't you have to be twenty-one to work there; I mean it is a bar and all. There's no way that pervert is that old, he looks around my age! So that means…._

"Ha! Take that you jerk!"

I could see my status rise from 'prey' to 'predator'. He'll get his, I'll make sure of it and I'll love the surprised look on his face. He might even get arrested.

Who am I kidding? This is so obvious; wouldn't people have pointed this out before? Then again it is Death's Brew, not exactly the 'rule following' type of people.

Oh well, it's what I had and I might as well give it a shot.

No matter how stupid I might end up looking.

"I'm heading out Papa!" I nearly ran out the door with my pigtails flying behind me. I didn't even hear his reply.

Death's Brew….heh where's that again? Crap.

Of course, seeming as how I didn't remember a damn thing about last night…it was obvious that I wouldn't remember where the heck the place was located and that idiot didn't give me anything but a smug smile and the name.

Seething in irritation, I looked around for an uncivilized being.

And I found him, he was perfect.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I tapped the man on the shoulder in high hopes that he wouldn't turn around and hit more, or worse.

"Huh? Who dares call upon the great Black*Star?" Oh great, even I know who Black*Star is. The delinquent who believes he's a God and has absolutely no respect for anyone else let alone brain cells. Tsubaki often talks about how he's always getting into so much trouble. "Dude! It's a girl!" He remarks as if he's never seen one.

I try to force a smile.

"Need something? Or did you just want to talk to a big man like myself? That must be it, can't say I blame ya though. The ladies love me, they can't help it!"

I hate guys like him, but unfortunately for me he's all I got right now. So I force a pretty (probably not) smile and try to laugh along with him, although my instincts kept screaming at me to knock his lights out. "Ummm yeah whatever you say."

After much 'mwa ha ha ha-ing' and 'bwa ha ha haaaa-ing' I finally got another few words in. These words actually shut him up.

"Listen, do you know where Death's Brew is or don't you?"

This confuses him and also shuts him up. "Death's Brew? That's no place for a lady….awww who cares! You've got me with ya so you've got nothin to worry about. YAHOO! Let's go!"

And that's how I ended up four streets over having been dragged by a mad man with odd blue hair. At least I got there in one piece without me punching my guide. I hate to admit it, but Black*Star is right…Death's Brew is no place for a lady let alone a human being.

The bar was swinging with low barely working lights, questionable smoke, chipped tables, and of course drunk idiots. Everywhere people sat drinking, laughing, and some even dared to gamble a game that only the sober could win, which none of them were.

The bar itself was surprisingly large with a juke box, back room that was covered with large red drapes, and of course a good sized cherry wood bar table with ten round semi black seats. A TV hung over head where the bartender stood watching as he cleaned wine glasses with a surprisingly clean rag.

Of course there were a few women here…but they didn't look too friendly. I didn't know that humans came in those shapes and sizes, yuck! I shuddered feeling happy about my more or less normal looks.

"Soul my man! Look what followed me here." Not that I appreciated sounding like a lost puppy, I just really couldn't argue. My head looked to where Black*Star was shouting and sure enough there was Soul, he _is_ the bartender.

Soul looked to Black*Star and smiled that smile that he had shown me when he blackmailed me. I hate that smile and would love to wipe his face with that rag. Soul hopped the bar to high five Black*Star. That's when our eyes met and instead of a glare, I found myself looking up at the _very_ interesting ceiling. "Glad you could make it."

As if I had a choice!

I said nothing though for Black*Star never gave me the chance. He kept looking from me to Soul and back again. "Wait so you two know each other?" He leaned in so he was nose to nose with Soul an eyebrow raised. Soul's body bended backwards in a way that couldn't be humanly possible. "_Well?_"

"Of course I know her; she goes to our school dumbass!" Soul turns back around to go back behind the bar. Out of all the things in here, he looked the most decent. Cr5isp white long sleeve, striped vest with novelty silver skull buttons, black slacks, and leather shoes. His hair still of course was a gravity defying mess.

Wait he goes to my school? Well that solves that mystery; why in the hell didn't I realize this? Oh that's right because I don't pay attention to failing monkeys.

Great and now Black*Star is examining me with a hand comically placed across his chin. "You know…wait your…no…oh well a big star like me can't remember all his fans.!"

Way to strain that one brain cell of yours.

I marched across the room to sit at the bar between two burly looking men in muscle shirts and ripped jeans, a lovely sight trust me. The seat was closest to Soul, perhaps maybe he would tell me something.

Probably not.

"I'll take a coke." I eyed Soul, expecting a sarcastic remark. "And that's a _regular_ coke."

Soul snorted. "Duh, you think I'm giving you alcohol after what you did last night? Hell no."

Grah, see! This is what I mean. He's obnoxious and constantly makes me want to kill him. I've known him for at least a day; I've never wanted to hit a person as many times in one day as I have this pervert!

"Silly girl, a real woman drinks Spider Acid." The man to my left let out a hearty laugh that shook the bar and almost sprayed questionable liquid onto my trench. "So what's a pretty _underage_girl like you doing in a big scary please like this?" He put an arm on the bar table and looked at me with disgusting drunk eyes.

I decided to be mature and ignore him.

"Girly."

Boy this is hard!

"Hey girly I'm talking to you!" The man grabs my chin and yanks me to my left so that I'm starring right into those disgusting eyes. "Now-"

Screw it! I flew into action ready to know this nasty creep out and how him just what this _underage_ girl could do. "Maaaakaaaaaa-cho-"

"Well aren't you a big man?" I couldn't believe it! Before I could Maka-chop him, Black*Star had appeared with his hand on the guys hand. He then proceeded to take said hand and bend the man's entire arm backwards making some really nice cracking noises that sent chills down me. "Still feeling like a big man now?" Black*Star could only smile as the man mashed his teeth to keep his girl-ish screams in.

So I guess Black*Star isn't all talk. In a way I'm grateful, but in another way I wish that I could have just brained the guy.

"Here's your coke," Soul placed it on a coaster as if nothing had happened, although I was positive that he had seen the entire thing, but did nothing. Jerk. "You're more trouble then your worth."

"Says the underage bartender." I look at him with my piercing green eyes trying to gauge his mood. This, as expected didn't even make him grimace.

In fact he rolled his eyes. "What? You think you're the first to point this out?"

Didn't think so.

"Don't tell me that you were going to use _that_ to get your panties-"

"DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOAD STUPID!" I throw myself across the bar table to cover his mouth, my cheeks hot enough to fry a raw egg. Was he being a moron on purpose?

"What about panties?" Black*Star came back from throwing the guy out. Oh no…oh no oh no oh noooo! Crap! I knew from the moment I saw his big stupid grin that this was NOT going to go in my favor. "SOUL'S GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!"

My day….I don't even want to talk about it anymore. I just want to curl up and die.

My life is officially over.

* * *

><p>Yahoo! I got it doooone! And early as well so I'm happy. Mo-ped aka Taki broke again and I'm unhappy but I still got it doooone! I might do one more today so look forward to it :). Oh and thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me and made me want to get more out I appreciate them soooo happy about them. Look forward to the NEXT chapter because its unfortunantly going to be shorter but has some humor and perhaps a little romance-ish situation. Love ya all.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Little girl

**Chapter 3: Little Girl**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

><p>I'd never imaged that a place like Death's Brew could ever get completely silent.<p>

Never.

Black*Star had done the impossible….at my expense of course.

"You…" I balled my hands tight, so tight that they began to hurt. There is no way that he's getting away with this, not after all his self talk that I had to put up with. "IDIOT!" I leaped off the bar stool and punched him a doozy right to the left cheek. Knuckle hit flesh in a roar of a satisfying CRACK!

And I didn't feel a lick sorry for it either.

The bar of course irrupted with one word from Soul.

"Cool…"

"Cool?" I snarled turning around ready to hit him as well. See if he's so cool then. The way he looked at me though made me reconsider…almost admiration or pride it made me a tinge bit happy. Hmmm… "You think this is funny?"

Catcalls sang out from every corner of the bar. My face hit rocket point whether if it was from frustration or embarrassment I didn't know. "NICE CATCH SOUL!"

"FINALLY GETTING SOME!"

Stop it.

"FIESTY!"

…

"A BIT FLAT CHESTED DON'T'CHA THINK?"

Yep Soul was definitely laughing, he answered my earlier question. "Yeah, kinda." So much in one day. Never, never had I really delt with this. It hurts. My chest is tight and my eyes are burning. No, don't. I've never been one to cry…this sucks, it's just too much.

At my expense the drunkards continued their merciless assault.

"FIERY BUT CUTE HUH?"

This sucks.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BLAIRE?"

Please stop…

"YEAH, BLAIR'S HOT!"

Small wet drops fall and hit the hard wood floor of Death's Brew. It's followed by another few drops that roll down my cheeks and plip to the floor. _No. Stop crying you idiot. Crying doesn't help anything, it doesn't bring-_

"Ah shut up ya drunk bastards." Soul put down his glass. I looked up at him for a moment, he was scratching the back of his neck and looking at the now semi shocked crowd. It seems like Soul held a lot of power around here although he looked like your average lanky white haired boy. "You okay?"

I shouldn't be, but I am. I feel a bit relieved and kind of happy that he stepped in. With the sleeve of my trench I wipe away the tears. "Yeah-"

"How dare you…" Oh for shinigami's sake, stay down! Black*Star who we've momentarily forgotten about has finally decided to get up. I guess I didn't hit him hard enough, or his head is filled with rocks! "Hit me and then ignore me, your asking for it!" Black*Star, it's impossible to ignore you.

"Oh sit down and shut up!" Soul reached across the counter to grab Black*Star. The two squabbled before eventually ending up behind the counter.

"You think you're so cool!"

"Yeah well your ego is bigger then Death City!"

"I don't even know what an ego is!"

"You're dumb as rocks too!"

"Your one to talk!"

"Says the guy who gets zeros on every test!"

Oooookay then enough of that.

This had to a normal thing for them. That or nobody in the bar cared.

The boys looked up to find me giggling and spinning on the bar stool, they both however did not look amused.

"What's she laughing at?" Black*Star leaned on the counter. For once I think he knew the answer, but was in denial.

"You, you idiot!" Soul palmed him in the face. He practically lay across the bar table with his left cheek to the table. I starred at him and probably would have continued if not for the shouts of customers. Order rang out so soul actually had to work. I watched him work, mixing beverages with names like 'Spirit's Breath' and 'Mermaid's Tears' or my personal favorite 'The Deadman's Chest'.

He seemed at peace doing all of this, in a way it reminded me of my own work and how much I enjoyed. Despite the huge differences in our work.

"Maka…come on Maka…hmm."

My eyes fluttered open revealing their green beauty. Oh crap, I know that line. Instantly I look down at myself. Still in my school outfit, still in the bar. Oh yeah…I must have fallen asleep while Soul worked. Papa is going to kill me if he finds out. "Hey…" Was all I could manage.

"Your such a sleepy head," Soul wiped down the counter. "I can't believe you can fall asleep in a bar…especially this bar. That takes talent."

I choose to ignore all this, for lack of a good comeback.

"What time is it?"

"Three am. We're closing early tonight since I've got you to take home."

I find myself blushing. "You don't have to do that!" Besides I've got a sinking feeling that 'he walked me home' last night.

He bopped me on the head without hesitation and snapped at me before I could call him all the wonderful things that came into my head. "Calm down! Don't be stupid, do you realize what street you're on?"

"You didn't have to hit me!" I throw back. But he's right Death's Brew was already sketchy enough. "I can take care of myself." Example: Black*Star being totally floored by a single punch.

"I've got a pair of panties that says you can't."

ACK! I've actually totally forgotten about them in my sleep. Dammit! "Riiiight, give them back."

"Ha! Right, as if I'm just going to hand them over."

It would be nice! I scowl. "You will if I beat the crap out of you!" I whip out my over large book preparing for a supersized Maka-chop.

"We'll see about that." Soul grabbed his jacket, leaped the counter, and started walking. I watching him for a few seconds. "Well you coming or not, _little girl_."

I swear I'll kill him someday.. I can see why I'd allow someone like him to escort me home though, obviously he was the least scary thing in that bar, and he has that 'I kind of care' air about him. Too bad he's all too willing to take advantage of girls.

Jerk. He's just in this for his own fun, I bet if it weren't for the fact that I could be hurt, then he wouldn't have bothered to escort me home tonight. He probably didn't want to throw me out; it would take up too much of his precious time.

"You sat at the same stool as you did yesterday."

Wait say what? "Are you serious?" I did?

"Yep."

I waited and hungered for more, but I got nothing. Now way…so this is how this game is going to be played? Fine then. I wonder if me sitting there again is just a coincidence. I'm not one of those people who sit in the same spot every time I go to a certain restaurant. Yeah, it has to be a coincidence.

Although that spot is closest to where Soul mixes his drinks. I decided to erase that thought as soon as it spurred.

I didn't like this walk home; it was too full of silence. Normally I wouldn't mind walking home with friends like Tsubaki, Liz, or Patty…but Soul he's different. One, he's blackmailing me, and two, he's well…Soul. I've never really walked home with boys let alone with one kind of creepy with red eyes and sharp teeth….no I can't use that against him. I don't mind his outer self; it's his inner blackmailing self that I'd love to crush.

If he wasn't such a jerk then maybe I might actually be able to get along with him. But he is. So I can't.

I just-

"Hey …are you just gonna walk past your own apartment?"

I looked back; I had walked past Soul and was nearing the end of my street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh that only succeeded to aggravate me.

I'm glad he's annoyed.

Using my embarrassment to fuel me I ran and bounded up my porch steps then turned for a small "Thank you."

"So I'm guessing that you're not inviting me in this time-"Soul's voice was cut off by a very large well aimed book being thrown at him. He barely avoided it and got smacked with the second one, bending backwards from the force.

"STUPID SOUL!" I slammed my door shut hard enough to make the apartment shake. "GRAHHHH!"

How could he say something like that? Oh that's right, because he's an insensitive, big, mean, something smart sounding jerk head!

I gave the door a kick for good measure then slid down in utter defeat.

Crying was no an option, not again. I'm use to this though, men being bullies not caring what their actions cause. Soul is no different; in fact he's a grade: A specimen and I am the girl caught in his hurtful trap.

"Your so….stupid."

To be honest though at that time I didn't know if I was talking about Soul…or…myself.

* * *

><p>Yay I actually got it done and now mom is glarring at me, oh well. See ya next time REVIEWS make me happy and make me want to work and bug mom to take me to the library, hint hint.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Uncool

**Chapter 4: Uncool**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>"Maka…come on Maka…hmmm."<p>

"Oh no!" I raised my head instantly expecting a pair of red eyes to be starring at me, and kind of disappointed when they were a pair of beautiful gold ones instead. I wailed and flew back smacking the back of my head on…my chair? Oh thank God! I had only fallen asleep in class…wait oh crap.

I had done the impossible and had fallen asleep in Stein's class, I half expected him to call me to the front to be the next 'class dissection'.

Soul's right (again) it does take talent.

"Clam down Maka, there's no reason to grab your head," Except for the fact that it hurts like bloody hell. "I took notes and even copied them for you. The key points are highlighted in yellow, blue for possible test questions, and red for the next quiz."

Kid…he's such a life saver, it's thanks to him that Patty even passes let alone gets into this class.

"Thanks Kid, I don't know what came over me," Oh I knew _exactly_ what had came over me. "What would I…."

"Yo Juliet, yo forgot something last night!"

I knew it; I didn't even have to guess who it was.

Yep in walks Soul with his hunched over 'cool guy' walk. He's smiling at me showing all his pointy teeth.

Grrrr, leave it to him to show up right away. This is just the way that I wanted to start my day…wait did he just call me Juliet?

Under his arms are the two books that I had thrown at him last night.

_Don't tell me he honestly came all this way here for that? That's be going out of his way, maybe he just came to humiliate me in the process, yeah that must be it. _

Whispers rang out throughout the classroom.

Called it.

"Maka?" Kid questioned me with his eyes, I had forgotten that he was here and now I understand Soul's motives. He was definitely here to embarrass me for throwing my little tantrum last night and he was going to do it in front of Kid, even if he didn't really know Kid.

It was enough to make me jump into action; my goal was to get him out of here as fast as I could with little to no embarrassment.

Like that was going to happen.

"Soul." I honestly tried NOT to snarl at him.

"You were quite mean to me last night," A hand touched his face in remembrance; I held back the satisfying smirk secretly congratulating myself in my head. "Even after I walked you home out of the kindness in my heart."

Pfft bullcrap! What a load of baloney. "I'm not exactly nice to demons."

"Bet you're real nice to _pandas_."

I slammed my mouth shut my eyes narrowing. Of course he'd bring _that_ up now. Why wouldn't he? He had the entire classroom as his little audience and could easily send my life spiraling into a pit of despair that kept repeating itself until I graduated.

Kid chose this horribly awkward moment to ask "Maka? What's he talking about, I didn't know you liked pandas."

Any other day I would have laughed, but this actually meant something to me. I had to get Soul out of here, and was about to just clothes line him and run but Patty had to speak up.

That idiot.

"HA! SOUL'S GOT HIMSELF A GIRLYFRIEND!" Patty howled with laughter (as usual at my expense), her laughter didn't stop even when her sister Liz hollered at her to shut up.

My face hit my desk with a loud thump. This day isn't going to be any better then yesterday; in fact it might just get worse. If that was possible. "…"

"Maka," Kid persisted. He seemed anxious and desperate at the way that he kept trying to lock eyes with me and scowl at Patty at the same time. "Please tell me that Patty is lying. You can't honestly be wasting yourself on _that_ can you?"

I was just about to leap to my feet and deny Patty's words and let Soul have it, of course Kid would understand. He might even be able to do something about where as I seem to be pretty useless. It would be just like him to leap to my rescue and understand, right?

Soul of course had to go and ruin it for me. His words made my plan fall apart at the seams. "Annnnd on that note, get up Maka, let's go to lunch."

Lunch? Why in Shinigami's name would he think that I would ever consider…oh right.

"It's barely ten, and we both have-"

"Chop, chop, your pandas and I are waiting." He headed for the door completely missing my death glare laced with enough venom to kill a small animal.

With much reluctance I got up to follow leaving everything I am behind. I could feel the confused hard stare of Kid's golden eyes on my back as I left.

"…" I starred long and hard at the thing parked in front of me. "You've got to be bleeping kidding me." There is no way in hell that I'm getting on that bike. I'd rather eat my textbook.

"Nope, she's real alright. You want a helmet?" Soul asked completely missing my point.

I took the matching helmet securing it way tighter then necessary. If we crash there is no way I'm dying, especially not with this fool. Soul revved the engine with impatience.

"Hang on." Soul recommended.

As if. I stubbornly folded my arms across my chest. He probably brought this monstrosity just so that I would have to hang onto him.

Not even bothering to take it slow (or warn me for that matter), he pulled back on the handle and sent us flying forward. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his midsection. I swear even a second latter and I would have been thrown off. My face buried into his back in frustration, plus the wind kept whipping my face. "You better not be happy."

"Nope not one bit."

Did I just hear him slurp up drool? I'll pretend it's the wind. I did that the entire way to Love and Hate coffee shop.

"Lean right."

"W-what?" I freaked. I didn't know that as the passenger I actually had a role to play. I did as was told and leaned hard.

We pulled in with ease. I wondered if Soul was a good driver or a rather normal one. He seemed reckless to me, but honestly what did I know about bikes?

"Ayyyah Soul boy!" The bell gave our entrance away and there behind the counter had to be the bustiest girl I've ever laid eyes upon. "Awwwwww I've heard the rumors, guess they're true."

Rumors? IT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!

I finally grabbed Soul by the front of his yellow jacket. "DENY IT!" I shook him a few good times. "Soul….Soul listen to me, you _better_ fix this." I said through clenched teeth.

Why is it that he doesn't cower or apologize? Is it because he has a hold on me? That must be it, that or he's not human. "Why? I'm having fun," He unclenched my fingers from his jacket, and then smoothed the wrinkled part. "Dear." He snickered; his lips touched the very tip of my nose in sort of a peck.

I freaked.

My feet slid back, only to slip on the tile sending me falling back smacking the back of my head on the side of the wooden counter. Pain swelled traveling all the way to my toes which curled. Instead of grabbing my throbbing head, I covered my red face.

"Nya?" Blaire peered over the counter, probably lying on the counter to do so. I looked up at her smiling cat like purple eyes, and then turned to meet Soul's red ones. He was close, too close for me to be comfortable. In a squatting position, he held out a hand which I was honestly tempted to take. I didn't though…because he was smiling.

Instead I smacked his hand away and snarled. "I'm not some girl from Chupa Cabras. You can't touch me whenever you feel like it," I stood up and ran past him screaming "JERK!"

The door swiveled and slammed shut behind me, but I kept running, not bothering to look back.

"Neh, neh Soul," Blaire touched his snow white hair. "Blaire works at Chupa Cabras."

Soul allowed himself to fall backwards, sprawling out on the cold tile of Love and Hate. His body grew colder and colder with each passing second, but he didn't care. This had to be the most uncool situation he's ever been in.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is up and I've been loking over my others and palm facing myself the entire time O_O cri5sp...heh...heh<p>

-face palm-

Sorry guys its jsut I have limited time to type and so when I do I type really realllllly fast and that tends to cause errors.

Reviews are loved! See you next time :3


	5. Chapter 5 Warmth

**Chapter 5: Warmth**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>"Maka! Welcome your early Papa is soo-"<p>

"SHUT UP!" I slammed the kitchen door hard enough to shake the building. Our customers tried to peer through the little backroom window trying to get a look at Spirit's daughter in distress. They figured that it had to be a boy.

And they were right.

Immediately I grabbed a bag of black icing and began to ice bats on cherry cupcakes. They were perfect each and every time. I always seem to do my best work when I was angry.

That jerk! I bet he brought me there just to make fun of me. I mean one good look at Blaire and anyone with a brain would see why he'd be a regular. Making me cut class and going to a phony lunch. This is crap!

And after all that I _still_ don't know why I ended up with him in my bed. Obviously I was drunk, that really didn't take much. There _had_ to be a reason why I ended up in Death's Brew in the first place. Any other day I'd never even think twice about going into such a place, let alone down that street.

I wonder if it's better that I don't know what happened, what if I just let all of this fade away into darkness. It would be difficult, yes, but no where near impossible. I could do it, but I would have to deal with Soul, and _that_ was something that I couldn't deal with at the moment.

Which is probably why he showed up anyways.

"Hey…"

Surprisingly though, I didn't scream or try to punch him, although he certainly deserved it. Maybe I did over react at Love and Hate, but he really shouldn't have brought me there in the first place.

Yes, all of this is clearly his fault.

Not mine.

I ignore him as I continue to ice my perfect cherry cupcakes, I know that he's waiting for me to run around, scream at him, and finally Maka-chop him clear into next week, but that's exactly why I don't do it.

Although it would feel really _really_ good.

Here he is once again reminding that I made a mistake, which seems to be happening a lot more lately.

"Look I-"

I definitely wasn't thinking when I grabbed one of my freshly ice cherry cupcakes and stuffed it straight into the hole under his nose. It isn't a _pretty_ sight, but it's an amusing one. The black sugary icing smears across his mouth, sending some up and onto his nose, and even running across his cheek.

I pick up another one full prepared to do it again, but that took just enough time for Soul to recover, flash me a tooth smile, and say "It's on!"

Sugary goodness filled my mouth as he crammed one right into my left cheek with enough force to make me turn my head. In the process I managed to slam my cupcake down onto his pretty white head in retaliation.

The cupcake war had officially begun.

I picked up a tray, and with an icing covered smile, began tossing then like dodge balls at Soul. Surprisingly (or perhaps not) Soul was a good dodger, although I did end up splattering the chocolate cupcakes along his arms.

When he picked up the Jamocha cupcakes, I wailed and ran for my life. Unfortunately I'm not exactly the best dodger.

Cupcakes rained down upon me managing to hit me in the back and one even smashed into the back of my neck sending chills down me. My pigtails stuck to the icing like irritating glitter glue.

"Maka!"

Instinctively (aka stupidly) I turned only to receive a face full of Death By Chocolate cake. A full cake to the face, it wasn't pleasant. The rest of the cake fell to the floor leaving me to stare, mouth open at a snickering Soul. I wiped my eyes and smeared the icing all alone my face.

"S-S-SOUL!" I grabbed the nearest cupcake and let him have it, straight to the face, even though it wasn't nearly as spectacular as what happened next.

He staggered backwards two steps before slipping on a fallen cupcake. Arms flailing like made trying to achieve take off, I did the only thing I could think of. I lunged for him, grabbing his right wrist a sense of relief washing over us when I did, but honestly this is _us_.

So it wasn't a big surprise when I slipped as well. Down we fell, his arms wrapping tightly around to cushion my fall.

Soul let out a grunt upon impact, perhaps more out of annoyance then the actual fall.

All of this happened in less then fifteen minutes.

I opened my eyes seeing the cupcake smeared delinquent beneath me, who could only offer a smile. My face flushed even though I found myself smiling back instead of panicking.

After a second we both burst out into a fit of laugher.

"You…look…ridicules!" I say between waves of laughter.

Soul rolls his eyes. "Yeah well you don't exactly look like the prom queen!"

"Meanie." I continue to laugh because I knew he was teasing. Any other time I would have pushed off of him and backed away with a red face, and to be honest I should have. I was shocked at how I could go from being furious at him, to being quite happy and laughing.

"Although," One of Soul's fingers grazed my left cheek picking up icing. He stuck said finger in his mouth for a few seconds before grinning and saying. "You do taste good."

My cheeks have never felt this hot before.

I should yell at him.

I should push him away.

I should punch him and call him a pervert like always.

But I don't.

Instead I allow him to cup my left cheek with his left hand and raise himself slightly.

The warmth that pressed against my mouth was like none other that I've felt before, softer then any cupcake and more tempting then anything I've ever wanted.

My first kiss tasted like the many icings we use at Papa's bakery. It was soft and sweet and left me longing for more, even though I knew that I shouldn't.

* * *

><p>Tadah first kissssss :3<p>

I'm happy and I hope that your all happy, but next chapter is short...and so now I'm not happy .

Reviews are loved and much appreciated, they make me work and bring you stuff like that -points up-


	6. Chapter 6 Voice

**Chapter 6: Voice**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>"Soul…" I whispered when we pulled apart. That kiss barely even lasted a few seconds, just a small delightful kiss that left me confused and with a new feeling. Warmth that I've never felt before I wanted…more. "Aga-"<p>

"MAKA! PAP SAW HOW ANGRY YOU WERE AND DECIDED TO CLOSE SHOP JUST TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH HIS…" Little hearts flew around his head before a sense of dream filled him, and his expression turned deadly.

Crap.

I could only imagine what he's seeing. In reality he would be seeing the bakery a total mess. The ceiling, walls, floors, and countertops smeared with gooey icing and parts of cake. Sprinkles and edible flitter spilled all along the countertops and to top it all off his daughter laying on top of an unknown boy with white hair and red eyes with an odd blush on her face.

Not a pretty sight.

In Papa vision, however, it looks like a struggle between his darling beloved daughter and the delinquent beneath her holding her against his will. The bakery is a mess due to her valiant and desperate struggles to get away, her innocence unknown, and her face flushed about to cry.

An even worse sight.

"Maka, don't you worry, Papa is here." Fire blazed in my Papa's eyes as he cracked his knuckles. I knew then that Soul wasn't going to make it out of here alive if I didn't do something. My Papa is an idiot, a dangerous idiot. "Let my daughter go you filthy street rat!"

I scowled even though my comments these past few days haven't exactly been nice. "Papa," I warned. Slowly I wiggled and stood up not caring that I was a smeared mess. I stood in front of Soul with my legs spread and my arms out. Determination glinted in my deadly green eyes."Leave Soul alone. This," I gestured towards the room. "Is my entire fault. I slipped and Soul saved me, end of story." Lying to Pap has never been a problem for me. Lying to a liar came naturally to me and even felt kind of nice.

"B-B-But Maka!" Papa stuttered. He glared angrily at Soul before looking helplessly at me. "You-"

"Papa." I nearly growled. This man was harder to deal with then Soul; at least Soul knew when to shut up. He just ignored it; Papa on the other hand was completely oblivious. "Soul…"

"Yeah?"

"Please excuse us." I took one of my larger cookbooks from one of the cupboards, it was nice and clean having been sparred from out war.

Soul stood up and passed me a toothy, knowing smile before heading out with hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He even whistled.

Heh, I was going to enjoy this.

Yowls of womanly cries irrupted from the bakery carrying all the way down the streets. It filled houses and made people turn there heads, some thought that a woman was in trouble.

Others knew better and started snickering.

"MAKA WHHHHHY?"

"PAPA LOVES YOU! HE DOES!"

It only made Soul smile even more.

The door to Death's Brew clattered open as I walked in with an air of happiness around me. I was on cloud nine having experienced my first _conscious_ kiss and beating the crap out of Papa. All of my pent of anger from these past two days were now gone.

I was happy.

"Heeeeey Maka!" Heads rose in the bar, apparently yesterday's fiasco hadn't been forgotten.

I was nowhere near being Soul's girlfriend…was I? Is it even possible to be this close in only two days? Not in any books I've read.

The scene from the bakery flooded back through me and sent a new wave of happiness only this one was mixed with utter confusion. What exactly was I to Soul now?

"Eeeeh? She came back?" Black*Star came walking through the crowd hands in his pockets.

Oh great.

I smirked, in the mood I was in, even Black*Star couldn't bring me down. "You can't scare me off that easily."

"HA!" Black*Star struck a pose and grinned like an idiot his finger pointed towards the sky. "We'll see about that! Soul's busy at the moment so why don't you hang with-"

Out of nowhere Black*Star fell back after a swift palm to the face. Soul grinned at me a glass of coke in his free hand. He had seen me walk in. "Miss me already?"

Yes. "Pfft, please," I stuck my tongue out child-ishly. "You still have my you-know-what's." Anybody with a brain cell could tell that those so called you-know-what's have become my excuse.

I wielded it proudly.

"How's your dad?"

"Dead."

We snickered.

"Let's just say he won't be messing around at Chupa Cabras for awhile." Nor in anybody else's home.

I should have done this a looooong time ago!

Then it hits me. It was like a flood gate broke sending all it coming back at me. I staggered, horror on my face, Soul caught my arm out of concern.

"Maka…come on Maka….hmmm." There was shouting, lots of it, and Soul was the one shouting although I wish that he would just shut up. He was throwing orders left and right every once in awhile stopping g to shake me and call my name a few thousand or so times.

All I remember was the darkness taking me and the sound of Soul's voice calling my name.

* * *

><p>Grrrr...I hate it when chapters are less then a thousand bleeping words . but I couldnt think about adding more. So next chapter will be out probably tomorrow if my mother takes me :3 till then guys chow.<p>

Reviews are loved!

Hint hint :3


	7. Chapter 7 The Best thing

**Chapter 7 The best thing**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>"Papa…" I knocked a few times which was odd because he usually answered right away with a huge tackle hug ready for me and little hearts swirling around his face, which is creepy, but I didn't call so maybe the reaction will be a little less creepy and a little more mature.<p>

Yeah right.

Today was the day that our exam results had come back, as usual I was pumped and expecting to get first, but knowing I got second even though I probably studied at least a thousand times harder than Ox. Although something was clearly amiss for when I came up, expecting a stupid 'I'm-the-best- and-your-not' smirk from Ox, I got crying.

This could only mean one thing.

Sure enough, as soon as I pushed through the crowd of students and shifted my eyes straight to the top of the list I saw it.

**Maka Albarn- 110%**

OX had gotten second with a hundred and five percent. All I could think about was the two bonus questions and which one he missed, or perhaps he missed a few regular questions (not likely), or even an essay.

This of course didn't matter for I, Maka Albarn, am top student. I beat Ox…I BEAT OX!

Take that you smug jerk face.

Kid had congratulated me with a smile that spiraled throughout my heart and a promise for a special dinner later this week.

I remember racing to tell my Papa, only to not find him at the bakery, which for some reason was closed early. Business must have been slow…which is odd because it never is.

So I raced to his house only a few blocks away. His car was out front, which meant he was home. Knocking a few times led me nowhere, so I pounded, and eventually gave up.

Now I wish that I wouldn't have thrown the door open and seen that thing sitting on our Papa's red couch.

"You must be Maka, Spirit's daughter right?" She was blond, busty, and extremely beautiful.

I remember her being in my Papa's silky black rope, tied loosely around her a cigarette in her hand. Her hair looked messy and she looked a bit drowsy.

Papa was nowhere in sight.

I'd be an idiot if I didn't assume, he's always done this, and now that Mama is gone, he has a get-out-of-jail-free card.

Well not this time, I'm done. I'm not just going to stand here and smile.

When Papa came out from his bedroom his face just dropped from a disgusting smile to an 'oh shit' look. Then he tried smiling again like everything was okay.

Clearly everything was _not_ okay.

"Maka darling, I didn't expect to see you until later. Is this about the bakery? Oh by the way this is Medusa-"

"Shut up." I whispered.

He blinked, confused, having not heard me correctly. "Maka?"

"I said," I looked him straight in the eyes. There were thousands of things that I could have said to him, that I should have said, but I was too hurt and upset to think of anything that might change him. That might turn his disgusting lifestyle around. "SHUT UP!"

I remember the ten second silence that came after that. My head hung with my eyes squeezed shut trying desperately not to cry. My hands were curled at my side into lethal little fists.

"Maka please," When his hand touched my shoulder, it burned, and so I snapped. The smack echoed throughout the entire apartment, even made Medusa open her mouth in surprise. Truth be told, I too was surprised. "MAKA!"

"Shut up, just shut up," My fists clenched causing my muscles to scream in jolts of pain at me. I ignored it so that I could face Papa. "I hate you." Then I ran out and kept running. I remember not hearing him call out after me; if he even did I don't think I would have cared. As childish as I was being, I remember not giving a damn.

I had ran for Shinigami knows how long, when I finally just collapsed, right outside a place bustling with life the rank smell of beer high in the air. I walked in, pushed through the crowd, and sat down.

"What'll it be?"

"Something strong." I've never drank before, so when the bartender sat a bubbly foggy green concoction down, I just downed it all in one gulp and nearly retched.

Needless to say I regretted that.

After several seconds of coughing, hacking, and gasping for breath I finally allowed myself to sit back down and let my head hit the bar table. "Ow."

"That was stupid," Was he talking about the drink or my head? "Hey girly…." Probably both.

"Maka."

"Eeeh?"

"My name is Maka."

"Oh? I could care less," I peeked up through my bangs to see Soul Eater looking down at me. Wasn't he underage? Not like I have room to talk at the moment. "Pay up."

"Give me another."

I really wish I hadn't had said that. Three Spider Acids later and I was drunker then drunk…and I liked it!

"Sos ya see, Papa is justs suuuuch a players." It made sense in my head before I actually said it.

"He's not married is he?" Soul asked. He was pouring the guy next to me a drink called Devil's Blood.

"N-N-No." I yawned feeling tired.

"Then what's the problem?"

That stumped me. What was the problem? It was problem when he had Mama, but now he doesn't I don't even live with him. The problem….I guess the problem is that I figure he's still loyal to Mama. He owes her for all those times that he cheated on her, for all those broken promises. He owes us.

But I'm intoxicated so I said. "I don know."

Soul didn't look too impressed for my brilliance.

I remember him carrying me home on his back, how his hair felt like my teddy bear only more ticklish and his smell…very unlike the disgusting bar scene. He smelled…deep with this wonderful fresh scent, I remember wondering if it was girl's cologne.

When we reached my apartment I remember hugging him and begging him to stay. At first he was reluctant, until I started to cry.

"Okay, okay I'll stay," Soul dropped me on my couch. "But if you scream at me in the morning there's going to be _hell _to pay. Understand?

No. "Yeesssss sir!" I even sloppily saluted him and felt sooooo proud of myself.

Soul had his back turned when I started to pull off clothing articles so that I could change. I remember laughing when I saw how red his face was and how flustered he got when I pointed this out.

When we fell onto my bed I curled up against him. His warmth reminded me of those times that I spent napping with Papa when I was little. They said when your sad, human contact is the best thing for you.

Apparently Soul was the best thing for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys it's been a week I understand but it rained all last week except for Saturday and Sunday.<strong>

**Saturday I had work and homecoming**

**Sunday library is closed**

**Updates WILL continue I promise you this ^^ thanks for all your support I fricken love it**

**Oh and for those who don't know, I drive a moped. **

**Rain=hell**


	8. Chapter 8 Fools, Raccoons, and Well Maka

**Chapter 8 Fools, Raccoons, and Oblivious Maka**

**Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>"S-Soul!" My body flew up instantly smacking another's causing both of us to reel back holding out forehead.<p>

"OW!"

"Oh man," I flopped back down onto my back. "_That_ was stupid."

"Nice observation Miss Obvious." Soul rubbed his red forehead. From what I could tell I was back in my room with Soul. "Oh and now that your awake, would mind telling me why you think it's just sooo hilarious to scare the hell out of me? You nearly gave me a heart attack-"

"Ha! Ahahahahahahaha ha ha…pfft hahaha!" I giggled like crazy at the sight of Soul who usually looked so cool and mysterious, now looking well… "Your eyes! You've got rings under them! You look like a rabid raccoon!"

Apparently Soul did not find this as amusing as I did, his left eye twitched. I could tell that he wanted to reach over and start strangling me, but couldn't, which means I win. After all if I passed out from lack of oxygen, well he wouldn't get anywhere now would he?

After another minute or so of laughing and waving my arms like a mental patient, I finally settled down. Soul on the other hand was busy trying not to tear my blanket into pieces.

"Satisfied?" He growled.

"Somewhat." I admitted. This caused him to let out a breath that he hadn't remembered holding. "You alright?"

"Hell no, Maka one minute your fine and laughing with me, the next your passed out in my arms," Soul lowered his eyes. I hid my face slightly with the covers. "So NO, I am not alright."

"It's funny, you-"

"No, it is _not_ funny." He mashed his pointy teeth together. "It is the farthest thing from funny! Maka-"

On a whim I poked his nose as if it were an off button, it worked, he got red and shut up. "Let me finish! Soul, are you always going to be here when I wake up? Seems like it, this has happened twice now. You've been here taking care of me; sorry I hit you last time…and again. This time I swear-"

"Would you shut up and come here already?" He hugged me, leaning on my bed to do so, it felt as warm and smelt as lovely as the first time. Even though that night I was drunk, I'm positive that it felt this good. Having Soul this close to me, being able to hear his heartbeat through his best, and feeling these arms around me…nothing could compare to this. "Stop making me worry."

"No."

"Eh?" He pulled back only to glare at me. That look only made me smile and want to poke him once more.

"When Soul worries about e, he shows a side that normally people don't see," I reach to poke his nose, but he cranes his neck back in what seems like an impossible angle. I reach, he bends, so I reach some more. It's amusing to be honest.

"Maka, we're going to fall."

"Then fall!" I reach nearing victory.

"No!"

"Poo-" Just as I'm about to proclaim victory, he slides his arms down to my waist and picks me up, I squeal as I'm thrown over his shoulder sending my status from 'Maka' to 'Sack of potatoes'. I reach down and around wrapping my arms tightly around his stomach.

"So you've regained your memories?"

"Yep!" Now that I think about it, this is a bad idea. Very, very bad. All the blood is rushing to my head. It hurts. "Hey Soul…would you mind terrible putting me down? Pretty please…."

"Let's think about this. No."

Of course.

"SOUL!" I snapped. Seriously my head was starting to pound. "SOUL! PUT ME DOOOOWN!" I kicked my legs causing a fuss like a little girl who's Papa just said 'no'.

"No-"

"SOUL I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Granted I didn't exactly know how I was going to achieve such a thing, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. "Hey wait…where are we going?" Bouncing is not helpful, nor is it appreciated.

"Your kitchen."

I narrow my eyes. "Why?"

"Because I'm not going out at 4am to buy waffles. So sit down and tell me where you keep your pots."

I was flopped down in the sink like potatoes waiting to be washed and then peeled. Thankfully I always do my dishes right away. I wiggle to no avail trying to at least get some leverage so that I could extract my revenge. No dice. "Your toast when I-"

"Toast!" He dug around in the top cupboard. "Excellent suggestion Maka."

Resisting the urge to flip him the bird, I grabbed the edge of the sink managing to do….absolutely nothing congrats. So I gave up and let him cook not setting my expectations very high.

The smell of bacon made me turn my head. He was flipping some maple bacon over _and_ cracking an egg.

At the same time.

Certainly surprised me.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Food."

Jerk.

Forced to sit here and vegetate, I was begging to get bored (obviously), then a nasty thought came to my head, but I'll save that for later.

_Soul….I wonder what the future holds for us. It's only been a few days, and yet…I'm glad that it was you who I met that night._ I felt a blush creep onto my face. _But then again you did try to black mail me, jerk!_ I knew I was scowling, only to smile again/ "_But then again….maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after-_

"Your making weird faces! It's starting to creepy me out." Soul took the plates into the dining room.

I armed myself with the spray hose and got ready. As soon as he walked back into the kitchen I turned the hot water on and pointed right at home. To be honest it was only meant to be a threat, unless of course he didn't meet my demands.

"Soul. Eater!"

He looked right at me and instantly glared, which made me smirk. "Maka. Albarn, put the hose down."

"Of course, but I have a few conditions." Right about now I would cross my arms and raise my chin. But I can't. So I didn't.

"Conditions?" He snorted. "I made you breakfast, hell I carried you home _and_ made you breakfast. I demand gratitude!"

"You dumped me in the kitchen sink!" I countered. "Condition one; you help me out of this damn sink."

"Why do you think I came back?" He crossed his arm with that 'duh' look on his face; I turned off the hot water and switched it to cold. He back up a bit.

"Condition two, as penalty for dumping me here you are to cook me breakfast once a week. Cond-"

Soul rolled his eyes. "_That's_ fair."

I picked up the dish soap. Soul was about to get his mouth washed out. "The last condition is…that later you come with me to apologize to Papa."

"That's completely rid…wait what?" Soul let his arms fall to his sides. I could tell that he was confused. "Of course I'll go, but why?"

"Because…your right. There's no longer anything wrong with what he's doing. Guys…well Papa is just like this, he wasn't made for commitment, but," I sat down my weapon but left the water running. Even after all the crap I've gone through because of Papa I still want to apologize. "I am. I will _never_ turn out like Papa because I won't let myself."

With that said I looked at Soul who was just staring at me like I was some foreign object or something. I felt like saying 'Earth to Soul, come in Soul' but he held out his hand. I took it and with one good pull he hauled me out of my stainless steel prison.

"Breakfast, right?" I turned the water off then followed him into my small dining room. The food exceeded my expectations tenfold, I didn't even use condiments. Who knew that a guy like Soul could cook? I thought his talents lied in mixing drinks, annoying and or blackmailing me, and driving his motorcycle.

I 'mmmed' and 'yummed' at nearly everything. Then afterwards when I offered to do the dishes, he told me not to bother! So I watched as Soul Eater did my dishes. It was so fascinating believe it or not.

Interesting as it was, I found myself lying on the couch with my TV on. I was tired, I would tell Papa later tonight for sure.

"Scootch." Soul stood in front of the couch blocking my view.

"Sit," I raised my head so that he could sit, then almost hesitantly I lay back down onto his warm thighs wondering if this really was okay. Images of last afternoon's activities flooded back to me, of that cupcake tasting kiss. Was this perhaps too much? His legs didn't' feel tense…maybe it was just me.

Which would be bad, because maybe yesterday had been a mistake, perhaps that kiss was a spur of the moment kind of deal. The atmosphere and situation called for a kiss, so that's what he gave.

Then am I a fool? For thinking that it meant something? Just your average hormone driven teen? I don't want that, I don't want him to think of me like that. I'm different.

I pressed my face into his thighs, the fabric from his slacks felt hot and nice. That's when he tensed, so I'm not just a fool. He's just as aware of me, as I am of him.

Right?

Ah well, at this moment I could care less.

"Maka….come on Maka…hmmm."

"You…really…need to stop repeating yourself." I moaned. It wasn't just the sound of Soul's voice that I had the pleasure of waking up to; nope I had the lovely (?) morning sun as well. I buried my face closer to Soul trying to block out the hell-ish sun, or would have except he leaped up immediately. My face plopped into the couch cushion, which worked just fine.

"H-HEY-HEY! That's it!" Soul hissed. "WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

"Maka? Are you alright…I'm coming in."

My body shot up faster than it should be physically able to upon first waking up. This went right to my head in the form of a shard throb. "K-Kid!" Ow! I really wish I hadn't done that!

With one hand on my temple, I used the other to wave to Kid who for some reason was now in my living room shifting uncomfortably. I don't think he's ever been in my apartment; the asymmetrical mess must be driving him nuts.

"I did knock," He uncrossed his legs only to re-cross them the other way. "Several times and you didn't answer so I got worried. After you left early yesterday and didn't show up today, I figured that maybe you've forgotten about well," His golden eyes flicked towards Soul. "Tonight so I-"

He rambled. So I zoned. Tonight…tonight…tonight! Oh….tonight. Right! "Dinner! I wouldn't forget about that. No way! I finally kicked Ox's butt, I smacked that nasty smirk right off his smug face!"

"That you did," Kid actually smiled which made me smile. Soul did not smile. Things were easy with Kid, it always had been.

"You're buying?"

"Don't I always?"

Yes. "No!" We both grinned to that. "I've got…something important to do though…"

"It's called dinner Maka."

"Right!" I stand up with a new flare of determination. "After I talk to Papa we'll go to dinner…hey Kid….can ummm Soul come?"

"What?" His golden eyes suddenly went from happy to deadly as he starred straight at Soul, then quickly looked at me. I found myself looking away knowing that I had said something wrong. What was the harm in inviting Soul anyway? "I mean," He cleared his voice wanting to catch me eye. When I didn't turn he merely sighed. "Of course, can you both meet me at Shadow Sanctuary?"

I nodded; Soul wasn't looking at either of us. I wonder if there's a spider on my ceiling.

"Well then," Kid stood up and brushed himself off even though I don't own any pets. "If you'll excuse me, I look forward to seeing you both tonight, Maka." Our shoulders lightly brush when he walked past. He didn't utter an apology even though one was called for.

Which meant that he had touched me on purpose.

Then it hits me, oh crap. "You don't have to work tonight do you Soul? I even ask if you were able to let alone want to come along. My bad-"

"Stupid."

"Eh?" I blinked. Clearly I couldn't have heard him right.

"Stupid, stuuuuupid..."

"Soul?" I marched after him when he headed for the door. "Did you just? SOUL!"

"Never mind-"

"Don't you never mind me! Get back here and-"

"Your Papa is waiting." He threw open the door.

I kicked it close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooohooo! Over two thousand words O_O oh wow, I'm happy!<strong>

**Yay for immaturness, I loves it**

**Anyway thanks for the support, more chapters coming next week if it doesn't rain and if I don't have to work.**

**Eat at Arbys O_O**


	9. Chapter 9 Immaturity is More Fun

**Chapter 9: Immaturity is More Fun**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>"<em>That<em> was mature." Soul gave me a round of applause when I stepped outside to leave. I had taken fifteen minutes to change even though I could have probably easily done it in five.

"You're mature." I taunted only adding to what he said.

That at least got me a toothy smile. "No, I'm cool."

"Mmmhmmm keep thinking that Soul."

"Ready?" He indicated towards his bike parked on the side of my road. Not that again, the last time I nearly died.

I started walking with full intention of walking the _entire_ way to Papas, except that Soul wouldn't have that, he pulled in front of me, going at a speed that dared me to hop on the back and speed away to Vegas. I wouldn't though, because that's _exactly_ what he wanted me to do and well I personally enjoy living.

Soul veered the engine.

_Still not moving._

He had to be going less than five, there's no way with how slow I'm purposely walking at.

"You know you want toooo~"

_Ummm no, honestly I don' think I do._

"It's much faster."

_Yes, but walking gives me a better chance of living._

"I promise to take it slow."

_Yeah well you're a liar._

To be honest I really should be voicing my thoughts.

Instead I just kept walking trying to zone out of the sound of engine, which trust me wasn't easy. After a few minutes though I was getting the hang of it, no vroooom crap for me.

_It's a really nice day out and later I get to have dinner with Kid and Soul! Dinner at a fancy restaurant sounds rather uncomfortable and yet…nice. A place with Jazz and wine would be excellent, even if I don't drink._

_After all drinking added fuel to the fire that is this…situation so to say. But then again Spider Acids had a lot of alcohol in it._

_Champagne would be nice._

"Ow!" I fell forward grabbing onto the back seat to steady myself. I had ran into Soul's bike which for some reason had stopped moving and planted itself in front of me.

Gee wonder how that happened.

"Welcome aboard!" Soul bellowed. He smirked in that way that just made me want to flip him one.

"FINE! You win," I climbed on despite my survival instincts screaming at me. Learning from yesterday's unfortunate incident, I didn't hesitate to lock my arms around his waist. Even though we weren't going anywhere near as fast as yesterday, the wind still cut through me. My pigtails lashed out like little whips on my back. Soul's warmth though kept the cold from actually getting to me. "Soul…" I murmured.

For a moment I wondered by I wanted Soul to join Kid and I. After all he did try to blackmail me, but maybe….

The bike came to as top so all those thoughts were lost. Now was the time, something I should have done from day one…no from the day that Mama and Papa got divorced.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." And for once I was.

When I knocked, Papa actually answered still in his bakery apron. He looked at me with a frown, no doubt wondering why I wasn't in school…let alone why Soul was with me. "Maka, why aren't you at scho…._**you**_, you defiled my cute little blossom-"

I kicked him, straight in the stomach. Honestly I couldn't help it. "SHUT UP!" It took the air from his lungs in a huge whoosh.

"Maka!" Soul stifled his laughs.

Yeah, yeah I know. "I'm trying to apologize!" And I'm so good at it. I had been rehearsing for what I was going to say a thousand times while in the sink and on the bike, and yet this is what he got. Brilliant right? "Papa-"

"It's alright Maka, Papa understands." He pats my head as if I was a kitten.

"You do?" This of course came off as a surprise.

"Yeah, don't worry, Papa will take care of everything." He pulled me behind him so that he could face Soul, which was odd. "Listen here you little punk. _I _won't allow you to intimidate my daughter. I'm-"

"FORGET IT!" Angry kitten. I kicked him right in the kidneys. He dropped like a rock, this man is grrah, there isn't a word. "Are you dumb or do you just act like it? Come on Soul!" I bounded down the steps and didn't even wait for Soul.

"You sure?" Soul glanced back at the man labeled as my father. I nodded, Soul didn't question it.

He's getting smarter.

He got on the bike and pulled me to be his seat belt, then took off.

I really am child-ish. I…shouldn't let him get to me like that. What if…what if I have to work with someone like him and I can't? This isn't right.

Soul's right again…I am immature.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I really appreciate all the reviews I am getting and I'm super excited :3. So here's another chapter as promised and I will have yet another one. <strong>

**I have work this Friday and Saturday plus my sister is coming over Thursday so I'll try to update TOMORROW after this next chapter. **

**See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 Kodak Moment

**Chapter 10: Kodak Moment**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>Getting ready for tonight was exactly what I needed after my run in with Papa. I got to relax in a hot scented bath the warm water engulfed me…kind of reminded me of Soul. His arms were big enough to do such a thing and perhaps it wasn't his body engulfing me, perhaps it was his emotions that are engulfing me, encouraging me. Yes he's a big jerk, but clearly he's more than that.<p>

"…" Then there's Kid, my symmetrical best friend. He's smart and kind; you can almost always tell what he's thinking. Kid is perspective, always knowing what to say or do when I'm down. He's handsome and his eyes are almost too beautiful, in fact he's kind of like a girl. "…"

What if it had been Kid I had run into on that day? Would I have never met Soul? Would this have gone different? This whole thing could have been done and over with, Kid would have dragged me along because 'it would have been good for me'.

"GRRAH WHO CARES!" I dunked under the water, furiously scrubbing my head to get the conditioner out. I'm happy…the way this all turned out.

I really am.

"Welcome, Miss Albarn I presume." The old man smiled, as if he had been waiting jut for me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my strappy heels and white cocktail dress. My hair fell around me, still in pigtails coming to rest on my shoulders.

"Maka!" Kid and Soul were already sitting both in dress wear. It was odd seeing Soul in such finery, even though his uniform was nice. He still didn't do anything about that mess he calls hair. "Glad you could make it." Kid pulls out my chair for me then lightly pushes me in.

"Thanks Kid, Soul." I blinked, was it just me or did Soul not seem so…well Soul at the moment? "You okay?" I reached over to place a hand on his forehead, he jerked back immediately.

"H-Hey! What the? I'm fine-"

"Your face is all red." I point out. I knew it would annoy him, and true to his nature, it did. He scowled at me, placing a hand over his mouth.

"I'm just not…" Soul opened his menu. "Use to this type of place…"

Right, I completely forgot about that. Soul was definitely out of his element, although I always got nervous, it soon died away. Perhaps for Soul, it wouldn't go away.

"Maka, what's on your mind?" Kid suddenly asked.

I panicked and told him the first thing that came to mind. "Bread sticks and pasta. Maybe with a cream soup and a glass of champagne…"

"Food is always on her mind." Soul snorted.

I kicked him under the table.

"Maka?" Kid winced.

Or not.

"Sorry Kid," I shot an icy glare to Soul who hid behind his menu no doubt holding back snickers. "I missed."

"Let me help you then." Kid promptly gave Soul a good kick causing him to hiss in response. The two locked eyes, red met gold as they sized each other up. I spent more time trying to decide who to smack first, then what I really wanted to eat. Idiots.

When the waiter did come, he looked absolutely amused. A handsome guy with slick blue hair tied back with black lace. He almost looked like a girl, now that I think about it. Damn girly men. "My, your very popular tonight, miss." Was that…a British accent? I don't know why, but I actually kind of liked it.

I found myself blushing. "N-Not really."

This of course did not go unnoticed.

"I can see why though," He took out a pad and metal pen. "You look ravishing."

"Eeh? Th-that's flattering." I hate the fact that I'm being like this although it is nice. I've never really gotten many compliments due to the fact that I'm too busy to deal with boys and what comes with them. Or maybe it's the fact that I Maka-chop nearly everyone.

I like the first option better. "Really I'm nothing spe-"

"Do they tell you that?" He pointed to the two idiots who were still scowling not daring to look away. "You look like a girl who could handle your own, a smart girl."

I thought I was, but now I'm not so sure.

"I'm Nathanael; you've been here a few times before if I'm not mistaken." Nathanael looked to Kid. "Always with him."

"Yeah-"

"You talk a lot for someone who's here to take our order." Soul suddenly spoke up. "Calling a customer 'ravishing' isn't cool, it's revolting."

This time I really did kick him, and I made sure it hurt. My leg shot out heel pointing, instead of legs, I hit the metal chair. It clanged giving me away. Soul grinned with victory.

"I couldn't agree more." Kid sat back in his chair in a very 'prince' like manner. Legs crossed and golden eyes narrowed, just like a brat.

Not him too. "It was meant to be a compliment." Something they should learn to give.

"Ravishing is a word used between lovers. Not something you should-"

"CAN WE ORDER!" I slammed my menu down. Jeesh these guys drive me absolutely bonkers! Beside Kid is rather blunt…

Soul leaned with elbows on the table while Nathanael took orders. I did get champagne, I had a feel I'd need it.

"So…what's this all about again?" Soul stirred his ice in a glass of water.

"Maka finally beat Ox." Kid announced proudly.

I grinned, brimming with victory. Beating Ox has always been a goal for me, and now that victory is mine I can walk in and not see his stupid smirk. It would be ultra-satisfying.

"Cool," Another brilliant answer from Soul. "You did good…ready to eat?"

Nathanael brought our soup, salads, and breadsticks. He smiled at me when he left, but I was too busy picking at my salad to notice. It was odd that I never really noticed the handsome waiter any other time. Ah well.

"Delicious!" I did enjoy eating that is for sure. "Oh man, I can't wait for dessert!" Yep that was all I really wanted. They made some of the most delicious vanilla bean ice cream!

"Of course you can't," Kid bit into a breadstick. "I'm looking forward to seeing your face when you take your first bite."

"Is it really spectacular?" Soul looked at me with a curious smirk. I bet he couldn't wait to make fun of me. "…"

"It's cute." Kid promised him.

I stuffed more lettuce in my mouth.

"One vanilla bean ice cream topped with a gold leaf and three blood oranges." Nathanael sat a gold spoon down with it then turned to Kid. "Red velvet cake with caviar and fresh berries," He slid it over and finally sat a cherry cupcake on Soul's plate. "A fresh cherry cupcake with cream cheese frosting. Enjoy."

That we will.

The boys starred at me, watching and waiting, which honestly is ridicules.

I finally picked up my spoon knowing that I couldn't win, rolled my eyes, and stuck some in my mouth. Instantly a wave of deliciousness filled my every being, they sure could make good ice cream. I heard myself moan despite me telling myself not to.

A flash went off, my eyes snapped back open. No there was no flipping way! "SOUL!" I reached for his camera with all my might being careful so that I didn't lie across the table. I stretched, but he merely switched hands. "SOUL!"

Kid sat snickering as he watched this little charade.

Traitor.

I reached even more. "Give it!"

"How are your desserts?" Nathanael came back to refill our glasses. He eyed me in my glorious state then looked to Soul. "Not to your enjoyment?"

"Huh? Oh. Back Maka, bbback!" Soul picked up his fork, so I reluctantly sat back. He took a bite and swallowed not even making a face. "I've had better."

Our eyes met in realization we both smiled before going back to our desserts. The cupcakes that I had thrown at him had of course been cherry.

Soul, Kid, and I spent the rest of our time chatting, and laughing when Soul and Kid got in another fuss. By the time that they were done I only had a few spoonfuls' left.

After all, it would be rude of me if I left an in this delicate bowl.

"Oh man." I lick my lips after taking another mostly melted bite. Even melted and at room temperature, the ice cream was moan worthy. I could eat this stuff every day.

"It can't be _that_ good." A curious Soul took my spoon to scoop up the last little chunk of deliciousness.

If it wasn't for the delighted face he made, I would have voiced my protests and probably fought him for that last bite.

Instead I took his camera and watch as the flash goes off.

Now _that's_ a Kodak moment.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who didn't read it, I will be HOPEFULLY updating tomorrow.<strong>

**If it rains here I can't update.**

**Please enjoy and my weekday updates come after I get out of school ^^**

**Reviews are looooooove~**


	11. Chapter 11 All my Fault

**Chapter 11: All my Fault**

**Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>"Ahahahaha! Oh wow." I was too busy laughing at something Kid had said to realize that I was finally home, and it was a good thing too, because I was getting tired. "Thanks…"<p>

Soul had already drove off after much persistence from me, and a whole ton of assurances and glares from Kid…not that I believe Soul really cared for Kid's 'assurances' or glares for that matter.

I didn't mind walking with Kid, not as much as I thought I might. I thought It'd get all nervous and awkward, but nope we were chatting right along and laughing like any other time.

"Hey….Maka…" Kid leaned against my porch railing resting his chin on his folded arms. Anyone who saw us would assume that I had just gotten home from a romantic evening and that Kid was about to aski if he was going to be invited in.

That very thought made my heart race like a galloping horse.

_He doesn't honestly expect that does he? Oh my, what if he does? N-n-no! I'd be totally clueless and I hate that sort of situation besides what would Soul…grrah who cares what he thinks! I'm a big girl, I __don't__ need his permission._

"Has something been bothering you?" Kid pierced me with a hard golden stare. Leave it to Kid to know when something's up and then point it out to force me into a corner. "Like Soul perhaps?"

"NO!" I denied it right away in a yell that even surprised me. I just had to make him understand, or at least believe what I'm saying a tad bit. My hands waved frantically in front of me as I rambled on trying to get it all out. "I mean, I just recently met Soul and I wanted to get to know him better! I wanted you two to become friends or something so that we could all hang out and laugh because honestly we haven't done that-"

I stopped when he reached out and took one of my waving hands. The warmth of his cheek took the midnight chill from me in the form of delightful little sparks. I just starred at Kid, whose eyes closed as he leaned into my hand.

"Thank goodness," Kid muttered. "And here I was thinking all these fool-ish thoughts about him threatening you and you actually liking him. It worried me Maka, it gave me enough courage to finally step up and say this. I'll try to be friends with Soul, for you Maka."

Great.

When Kid kissed the inside of my hand I felt those sparks fly up to the very tips of my pigtails. He really was like a fairy tale Prince to me.

"Goodnight Maka."

"Goodnight Kid."

He smiled pleasantly apparently liking my not-so-Maka reaction. When he turned to leave, it was only then that I allowed myself to collapse on my porch steps using the rail to support myself as I fought back tears of confusion.

I really need to stop crying, this is ridicules, crying has never gotten me anywhere and probably never will.

_Why? I don't regret meeting Soul, or at least not as much now but this is all happening so fast. Way too fast for my comfort. I want to…slow things down; I want to figure out everything that's been going on and figure out what I'm going to do about all of this._

On one hand there's Kid. He's smart, rich, and dignified. I've known him forever and things would be so easy with him. He knows me and he knows about Papa. Kid knows just what I like and what it takes to cheer me up, he's perfect in sense. He's nearly exactly like me, in a non creepo way.

On the other hand is Soul, he's a jerk, works at a bar, and is currently blackmailing me. Soul is like an irritating mystery novel. He goes at his own pace and drops small useless hints, and to top it all off he's a sarcastic jerk face. Although he's fun to be around (most of the time) and infuriates me to no end (do I have to say more?), I still love seeing that toothy smile and that red flustered face he makes.

It's obvious who most would choose…but I'm not 'most people' I'm Maka Albarn.

I am Maka Albarn.

But even then it's still not easy.

For the next few days I sat at home.

In my bedroom.

Alone.

…

Sulking.

I didn't do much but read and do the homework that Tsubaki kindly brought to me. She always had that 'you can talk to me' look that reminded me of a mother. I didn't tell her anything.

The weekend came and that's when it happened. It was Saturday evening around eight that I heard it: Obnoxious knocking.

More like pounding. No more like someone smashing my door with a fricken sludge hammer. I just sat there occasionally sipping at my nearly full orange soda and reading a book that I've only read ooooh a gazillion or so times. I figured that after a few minutes this knocking thing would stop, or my neighbors would call the police…or something.

I of course was wrong.

Lucky me.

I let this knocking go on until my brain jumbled and bounced, my alarm clock literally fell. It clanged uselessly to the floor, and then proceeded to go off.

Great, now there's beeping and pounding.

Since I've had little to almost no human contact, you could just guess how this was going to go.

"_**WHAT?**_" I pulled the door open, and had to whip my head back to avoid getting pulverized.

Soul stood with his arm bent backwards ready for another knock despite almost decapitating me. "Hey."

Oh brilliant.

Hey? Was that really what he just said? After all that pounding all he has to say is hey? I swear I was sizzling with anger. "What? What could you possibly want?" I spoke through mashed teeth and strained fists.

"Just wondering where you've been. It's been like three days and all, nobody but that Tsubaki girl has seen you," He stuffs his hands in his slacks. "She's worried about you."

I scowl, because really it's none of his business. He's just angry because I wasn't around to be his little toy of amusement. "She can check on me herself. Goodbye Soul." I went to shut my door, so Soul stuck his shoes in between it to jam it. I began to wonder how thick those shoes really were…

"I'm worried."

Eh? Wait hold on a minute…he's worried? I looked at him with disbelief although this new pleased me _very_ much despite the fact that we've only known each other for six days…four if you don't count the two that we didn't see each other.

I'm glad he's worried, glad that he came all the way here just to make sure that I hadn't done anything stupid. It's a nice feeling, this warmth that leaves me wondering if Soul is feeling it as well.

"Maka…what happened? Did Kid do-"

"Kid did nothing."

Crap, now he totally doesn't believe you. As usual I Maka Albarn, have made a normal situation into something completely horrible.

Yay me.

Except Soul wasn't awkward.

He was downright forward and blunt the way he grabbed my shoulders out of nowhere and started talking really, really fast. "Maka, did he hurt you? What did he do? Did he force himself on you or take rejection wrong? Answer me Maka-"

"You won't let me!" I scowl at him. This idiot was mixing words as he spoke and was gripping my shoulders tightly. Tight enough to hurt. "Let go!"

"Tell me." His eyes burned their way into my own. It was like a spark setting fire to a lush green forest.

"You're the one who's hurting me right now."

That got him to let go and even take a few steps back. He looked off to the side, clearly ashamed. "Sorry…"

I smile despite what had just happened. "Kid didn't hurt me."

"Not in _any_ way?"

"Nope," I lean against the wall diagonal from the door. "A complete gentlemen. He even kissed my hand," Was that a twitch? "Just like a Prince." Yep, now I know _that_ was a twitch.

Hmmm….

Soul doesn't say nor do anything for awhile.

Which is disappointing. What was I expecting? Oh I knew exactly what I was expecting. I wanted a jealous outburst or for him to grab me passionately and tell me that he's madly in love with me.

You know what I think? I think I've been reading way too much teenage drama books.

Bad Maka.

"You two…work well together." He says at last.

That was _not_ anywhere near what I had in my mind. Not in any of my girly fantasies that were currently being killed by little green Soul monsters.

This sucks.

I want to…to hurt him. To see his face all scrunched up with regrets and jealousy. That's obviously not going to happen. So I say what comes to mind, which you know is always the smart choice. "We do, we have everything in common." Well almost everything.

Soul looks at me with a certain shadow in his eyes. The type that makes me want to take it back, to rewind time and tell him a few things I've kept locked deep inside my heart. "Yeah…well I've got work. See you at school…"

"Yeah." Was all I could think of. I honestly raked my brain in those last ten seconds trying to think of some way to fix this.

I don't think I've ever felt so empty.

It's all his fault…

No.

It's all mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I uploaded as promised...a little later then usual buuuuuut O_O I HAVE FOUR coming yes FOUR including this one. Please enjoy.<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**I of course would appreciate more :3**

**I love the reviews you are leaving they fill me with lovely goodness!**


	12. Chapter 12 Mortified with Socks

**Chapter 12: Mortified with Socks**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>School on Monday was <em>not<em> fun. Not fun at all. It was the exact opposite of fun in fact.

Kid of course was up out of his seat as soon as I walked in the classroom. He looked worried, then relieved, and then eventually happy.

"Maka! Welcome back, I've been worried."

"Sorry Kid," I try to smile back at him, but find myself unable to without turning red. "I caught a cold from our walk…"

Okay that hurt. My innards felt like they were deforming and twisting about because if the lie, Kid is so nice and kind, I feel terrible for lying. It's nothing like lying to Papa.

Or myself for that matter.

Was it…could it have something to do with that night…this feeling?

My cheeks answer that question for me, and so does Kid when I get to my seat. He gathers me into a slow delicate hug, like how one would hug a Maka sized flower, being careful not to break me. It isn't until later that I check my pockets and find his invitation.

Liz shoots me a scandalous and knowing smile, while Patty throws me a confused and stupid look. She looks to her sister with a finger on her bottom lip. "Big sis…I thought Maka was Soul's girlfriend. Is she cheating?"

I try to ignore this, why do I even try?

"You assumed Patty."

"What's 'assoooooomed'?" Patty stretched her new word.

"It means to jump to a conclusion…the end."

"Asssoooooooomed!" Patty giggles like a baby learning anew word. It earns her an approving look from her big sis.

I really wish I had some ear plugs right now.

For once I'm grateful when Stein wheels into the room carrying a dead bearcat.

_Maka,_

_My family formally requests your presence at my father's 'house warming' party. Please wear something appropriate, although we all know you look beautiful in everything._

_Kid._

I love Kid's handwriting. It always takes him forever because he has to have everything perfect. It's way neater then mine and if I was more of a feminist then I would feel offended. But I'm not. So I don't.

The date is set for this weekend, and after talking to Tsubaki about it, she claims that she got an invite as well.

When she insists upon shopping I eagerly agree, which leads her to believe I am sick.

Which I think I am.

House sick that is.

Or stir crazy.

I hate clothes shopping.

But it's an excuse to go outside and stay away from any possible meetings with Soul, who thankfully I haven't seen today. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him again.

_Did he get an invitation?_

Probably not. It's not like I wanted to go there with anyways. He also has work.

"Maka are you listening?"

No. "Shopping!" I take a guess.

It works; apparently she was talking about a lovely dress shop that had elegant wear.

Shinigami save me now.

Actually it wasn't _that_ bad. Shopping with Tsubaki was fun because we shared the same interests. Despite our obvious differences in body sizes, Tsubaki points out things that would flatter me as well.

Even as she tries on several dresses, I find myself very unable to. It's not that I want to be a downer or anything; it's just that I'm not really interested in going. If I could, I would get out of it in a heartbeat.

Would Kid accept the excuse that I had to work?

He might.

"U-U-Um excuse me…could you…would you please tell me if this looks alright?" A girl tapped me on the shoulder.

She was pretty with a cute look to her. Her bowl cut shoulder blond hair curled into her neck emphasizing her heart shaped face. This girl wore a blush and was nervously wringing her hands together.

The dress she wore was a soft pearl pink bearing a rose on the neckline. It went down to her knees and had small straps. It looked…lovely on her.

"Pink goes well with blond hair and chocolate eyes." Or at least I thought it did. On a whim I ask. "Special occasion?"

"Y-Yes," She twiddles her thumbs. "He asked me today….the boy I like."

_She's cute._ I smile its nice being around cute girls. All her happy shyness is rather heartwarming. "You'll knock his socks off." Did I really just say that? Mortified, I still manage to smile.

The girl seems grateful for she beams at me. "Then I'll purchase it."

"Maka!" Tsubaki walks out in a daring black dress that has a slit up to her high. She seems thrilled though despite its how mature it is.

Now it's my turn.

…

* * *

><p><strong>XD so well yeah...umm<strong>

**I hate under a thousand words chapter -_-"**

**Reviews are much loved!**


	13. Chapter 13 Like a Princess

**Chapter 13: Like a Princess**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>The days until Saturday flew by, I worked, studied, and lay around while dreading today. Tsubaki though, was ecstatic. She bounced about and kept telling me how much fun we were going to have.<p>

I highly doubt it.

But I didn't tell her that, just because I was being a downer doesn't mean I have to drag Tsubaki down as well.

I had been meaning to tell Kid that I didn't want to go, meaning the whole the work excuse. But…the way he looks at me and smile makes my mouth go dry and my palms sweat.

So I'm still going.

Because I'm a wuss.

Everyday Kid talks about how it's probably going to be boring, but at least I'd be there.

All I did was smile.

Although I don't like to admit it, what's been bugging me the most lately was Soul. It's obvious that he's avoiding me, because I'm avoiding him.

We do the whole 'take different routes' thing and end up taking the very same different routes. We 'leave a little later' and end up leaving at the same time regardless.

It's horribly irritating.

I want to talk to Soul; no I want to knock his lights out. I want to tell him that he's horribly wrong and I can tell that he wants to speak up and talk to me too.

But I'll be damned if I break first.

On the night of the party I was…tired and not at all in the mood to be dancing with a fake smile on my face.

My lips glistened with a light lip-gloss and my eyes popped with green eye shadow.

My dress drifted neatly against my knees a green that matched my eyes. It ruffled around the edges and tied in the back with a lovely big bow.

Tsubaki had picked it out for me, even pointed me towards some shoes that I actually liked.

When she curled the end of pigtails and did up my make up, I felt like a Maka Doll.

And yet I still kind of liked it, although the way people looked at me made me exceptionally uncomfortable.

"Welllllll there's a sight for sore eyes, compared to Tsubaki that is!" Oh look a blue haired monkey in a suit.

Let's poke him. "Tsubaki _always_ looks amazing; the big question is why she's hanging around a loser like you."

Black*Star only smiled, apparently you punch a guy and he's your bestest buddy. He did look nice though odd due to the color clashes. With Tsubaki on his arm, he looked like the big man he claimed to be.

"Maka, I'm glad that you could make it!"

Kid twirled me around so that I faced him. Now _he_ looked good.

Not supporting a classic tux, Kid stuck with a crisp white button stuffed in a pair of black slacks and some loafers. A perfectly symmetrical black bow was tied around his collar.

As usual he was absolutely perfect, not a hair out of place.

"This house is…amazing."

Even though that was just a cover up line it was true. The huge mansion must have cost a small fortune; Shinigami only knows how much the upkeep is going to cost. It had a large crystal chandelier, lovely tile, and of course a grand stair case leading upstairs in two directions.

I loved it, I felt like a Princess in a castle.

"It's…big for lack of a better word."

I smirk, and here's my Prince, just waiting for me to take his hand and dance or whisk me away upstairs.

"You look…amazing." He repeated my word. Of course that causes me to blush like the little girl I've been being lately, so I turn away in hopes that he wouldn't see.

I wish I hadn't.

For Soul walks in with a girl shyly gripping his arm in a very familiar pink dress.

It's just my luck.

Instantly I find myself bristling considering how well they look together. It was irritating, mostly because I had thought that Soul didn't receive an invitation.

Now he's here with that cute girl…who looks way better than I would have on his arm.

"What's he doing here?" I find myself asking. Soul…he looks nice in his black suit. He even took his fedora off upon entering. _So now he decides to be a gentlemen_.

"Maka?" Kid seems confused. "I thought that you'd want him to be here," Kid takes my hand to lead me though the crowd. "You fought."

"No." I'm being child-ish…like usual. Like I'm going to tell Kid this though. "I'd just rather spend my time with you."

I _really_ shouldn't have said that. No matter how true it might be at the moment. To be honestly I'd rather spend time in the cage of a hungry tiger then be with Soul.

Seems like I'm making it a habit to lie to myself.

Great.

"That's…lovely news," Kid pulls me in for a warm hug. It sparks with his untold feelings, sending goosebumps down my arm. Kid… "Maka…"

I should push him away, but then I catch Soul's eyes. He's starring straight at us with this disgusted look on his face.

So I hug Kid back with a tight and nice embrace. Kid takes this as encouragement (once again I'm brilliant) and deepens our embrace.

He pulls back to look me in the eyes with that boy-ish Princely look and all I can think was

_He wouldn't._

Apparently he would.

Kid's lips captured my own in a long passionate kiss that had me gripping his shirt more from lack of oxygen than anything else.

Or so I keep telling myself. The way his fingers curl at the back of my neck made my head spin. He was waiting, waiting for me to kiss him back, respond, do something.

I feel as though someone dumped lava down my throat, only without the pain. It feels nice, nice enough to make me want to keep going. To make me want to pull Kid even closer and smother him with me, like he clearly wanted me to do.

And I would have.

But I remember Soul, and pulled away unsure of what to do next.

My second kiss felt like the kind of warmth one gets from sitting around a fire then eating a marshmallow, soft with a truly loving touch, nothing uncertain. It was clearly what he wanted, and yet…

I wasn't sure if I willing to give it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I was going to like...NOT UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER<strong>

**But then I got angry at myself and kicked myself into to doing it anyways ^^**

**Please enjoy**

**Reviews are appreciated :3**


	14. Chapter 14 Forgiven

**Chapter 14: Forgiven**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

><p>The way Soul was looking at us was the way a cat might look at a bath tub. Clear displeasure with a glint of hatred.<p>

It made my heart twist.

"Maka…" Kid tenderly touched my right cheek. My eyes flew back to him; he was starring…no gazing at me with those gold eyes a slight blush on his cheeks. "Did I…am I rushing things?"

It may seem like it, but he really wasn't/ He had waited for…a long time. Just how long though? How long has Kid felt like this?

"No Kid, you're not." There's really no right way to explain this.

Probably because I don't have an explanation.

"I-I'm going to go and see Tsubaki!" And in true Maka style, I ran. I dashed for Tsubaki leaving Kid to wonder. To my dismay though, Tsubaki is dancing with Black*Star, at least someone is having fun.

Shinigami knows I'm not.

I took the stair case steps two at a time, veering off to the right. A hallway ran far and wide leading eventually to a glass door that opened up onto a balcony.

A perfect place to think and clear my head.

The night's air bites into my bare arms, cooling them with a pleasant chill. My pig tails float gently behind me, the night is lovely. It's so much better then standing in that stuffy room.

Kid you…you…I just don't really know about you anymore. You confuse me and send little tiny butterflies floating about in my stomach. When you kissed me it felt nice and yet…wrong in a way. I feel like I've committed some kind of crime…no matter how odd that sound.

"Hey…"

Of course. Seeing Soul out here is like a fresh slap to the face. Icy and unpleasant.

He's leaning against the balcony a drink in hand, his date nowhere to be seen. He hasn't been here long, he couldn't have been.

"Would you mind?" I gestured to the balcony.

"As long as you don't plan to throw yourself off."

It wasn't planned, but now that he mentions it…

I plop myself down on the cold concrete floor of the balcony.

It was odd being around Soul after trying so hard to avoid him this past week and yet part of me felt relieved and relaxed.

We sit in silence, which is perfect because all I want to do is crawl up and think.

Think about Kid and Soul. Tonight I've made so many mistakes. I urged Kid on just to smite Soul, and now I feel terrible.

Good, I deserve it.

Kid deserves so much more. Someone who's willing to devote themselves to him. Someone who openly expresses their fondness for him, a girl who's smart, one that can match his love for beauty.

Not me.

I don't…I don't want Kid. That kiss felt nice, but it was filled with delight from seeing Soul's expression.

"You look nice tonight."

That came out of the blue. I wanted to tell him that Kid had said the same thing, but I can't. I'm done trying to hurt Soul, it just doesn't feel right. "Thank you, so does your date."

"Trisha? She's a family friend." Soul shifted, sitting beside me. "Something's wrong."

That's not a question.

My toes curl in my heels. "Yes…it's all wrong Soul. I'm stupid! I made a mistake Soul…I didn't speak up."

The one time when I should have voiced my opinion, I didn't.

"What in the world are you blubbering about?"

"You! I wanted to tell you that you were wrong, horribly wrong. Kid and I…" I buried my face in my arms, mostly to hide my shame and embarrassment. "I was unsure, so I didn't tell him that I…that I like you Soul. I was unsure, thinking that I was turning into some teenage drama queen who kept assuming things left and right. Then tonight you showed up with Trisha, after avoiding me. We avoided each other, I don't even want that to happen again but now-"

"You talk too much." An arm slipped unhesitatingly around my shoulders. He pulled me tightly against him and held me there.

I let him.

Touching Soul was like a breath of fresh air. I was a moron to avoid him for so long.

"I thought that you liked Kid," Soul began. "And then when he kissed you, you didn't get all flustered or push him away. You just stood there looking at him so I got pissed off and left. I didn't feel like watching you lip lock with that guy, with anyone for that matter."

So I wasn't wrong, I wasn't just being an idiot. Soul he…"

"I'm sorry," I really was. "It won't happen again."

It's amazing what two little words can fix.

"Damn right it won't."

"So…all is forgiven?"

"Yeah," He held out a hand to me. "It's all good."

We made our escape, taking Soul's motorcycle, and even when Kid looked at me with those piercing all knowing eyes of his, I never looked back.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. I MIGHT update tomorrow, my sis wants me to visit but I really don't want to XD<strong>

**Okay dokey so...thank you all for reading!**

**Reviews are loved, they bring you more :)**

**I'm gonna head home now ^^**


	15. Chapter 15 The Leap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Been awhile huh? -hides from potentially angry reviewers- yes it has due to the fact that I cannot drive in the winter, but now that winter is over I present you with two chapters. Please be kind :3 updates will now commence every weekend. Walah! Enjoy, read and review please :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Leap<strong>

I had missed Soul that much was obvious. So when he appeared at my door step on Sunday morning, I let him walk straight in.

"Morning Princess you look…" He grimaced at my bed head I-just-woke-up appearance. It really wasn't the greatest look for me but it's what he got when he shows up this early. "You know I'd rather not say."

For the sake of your life, that's a good thing.

"Morning…I think." Yep it's definitely morning, although the laughing sun is just starting to rise. "Hey Soul," I leaned against the wall more for support instead of just looking cool. "Not that I really mind and all, but what the hell are you doing here at six am? You do know that we _don't_ have school right?" And even if we did Soul was the last person I would expect to see so damn early.

"Exactly! I figured we'd go out."

"Where?"

"I'm not that far yet." Despite this I followed him into my kitchen. That late night last night was hell, especially waking up this early.

Clearly Soul is an insomniac.

Or an alien who steals little girl's panties.

Oh.

My panties, I've almost forgotten about them.

As Soul clambered about my kitchen with a little more grace than a monkey I wondered if had them on him. As in, right now.

In his pocket.

That'd be creepy.

"Like a date?"

Soul's head jerked up, and to my satisfaction, smacked the counter ledge. Even this early in the morning my humor was just as sadistic as ever.

I watched Soul hold his head as if a skillet had been brought upon him by yours truly.

"Y-Yeah…you could call it that," Soul looked at me, trying gage my mood. I offered him a warm smile, well as warm as it gets this early on a Sunday. "Maka?"

"Yeah?"

He grinned. "You're drooling."

Am I? Sure enough my sleeve came back wet, which really should have bothered me because honestly it's gross. "Excuse me while I go shower, I'm sure that you love seeing me looking like a drooling puppy and all but I don't."

"Hey Maka."

I turned my head nearly touching his nose with my own. When did he get so close? I hadn't even heard him walk across the floor. He's so close, that his breath tickles my lips and warms them, in response my lips open slightly.

It's a pleasant feeling when he kisses me despite the way I look. Just like last time it doesn't last very long, but he seems much more confident than he had last time. Instantly that nice warm feeling from last time is right back with me.

And I like it.

"You don't look so bad." Soul's nose barely grazes my left cheek when he turns away. "Enjoy your shower."

I did. I ended up taking a cold one hoping that it would both cool me down and kick start my overheated brain. Soul he…I think that this is going to be a regular thing now. Soul and I.

It was a nice feeling really.

But that feeling went away with one little thought.

_Kid._

I'm going to have to tell him on Monday.

Despite what it's going to do to him, I'm alright with it. It's better than leading him on or betraying Soul. I won't be like my Papa. I refuse.

That's yet another matter.

I blow dry my hair deciding to leave it down for once. Maybe Soul will like it.

Or maybe he just won't care.

Whatever, he's cooking bacon so I forgive him.

Mmmmm bacon.

"Figure it out yet?" I ask when I walk in.

Soul barks out a quick "Ouch!" As he grease pops onto his skin.

"Pigs way of fighting back." I comment, Soul shoots me a displeased look, I ignore it.

It's that open mouth face that I liked seeing when he got a good look at me. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth opened like a fish's. "Maka…"

"Bacons burning." I smirk.

He frets about like an overworked housewife pulling out his bacon and glaring at the pan like it's all its fault.

That's alright, I like my bacon a little on the crispy side anyways. I also liked the way Soul looked while cooking us breakfast, he seemed out of place and yet…so natural.

Until I pictured him in a lacy heart apron.

I could help it, I laughed and couldn't stop. Soul kept shooting me withering looks but to no avail. For once I was laughing at his expense and better yet, he didn't even know why!

Yes, I've missed this.

"It's bacon." Soul said flatly. Ha! He thinks I'm laughing because of that!

"So it is." Stupidly I grab a burning piece and pop it into my mouth. Despite its piggy goodness, it burns (duh), so I squirm and chew fast. It's only a bit burnt. "Yum..oh shit ow!"

Soul rolls his eyes. "You know Maka, for a straight A student…your pretty-"

"Shut up Soul!"

We eat breakfast, which as expected is amazing. Soul could really cook, maybe it's just breakfast, to be honest I don't really care.

"I'll have to cook for you sometimes." I say out of the blue. I _wanted_ to cook for Soul, even if it's to prove that I'm the better cook. "What kind of things do you like?"

"Pizza."

Of course. I could have figured that out without his input. Hmmm…pizza I could make a pizza, homemade that is, with lots of cheese and pepperoni!

I wonder if Trisha can cook.

…

Where in the world did _that_ one come from? Oh…Trisha, she's the girl that likes Soul…and he asked her to Kid's party.

Is this something I can just bring up? I had completely forgotten about Trisha, we left her behind last night as well. Poor girl, she really didn't have much to do with _any_ of this. She's innocent and yet, last night must have really hurt her.

A spoon pokes my left cheek.

"Earth to Maka, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

That earns me a displeased face.

I give him a stupid innocent one in return. "What?"

"Would you quite lying to me?" He pokes my cheek again.

I'd prefer it if he used a different word. Lying just sounds so mean and deceiving. "Nothing important."

"Important enough to bug you." Soul pulls his weapon back. Is that…concern?

Oh.

I'm being a brat. "That girl you were with…Trisha. Do you think she's alright?"

"Trisha's fine. She's a friend of the family." Soul stacked our plates, I downed my milk. A mere friend of the family sounded promising. "I've known her since childhood is all."

"Oh, she's a nice girl." I put in just for kicks.

"Yeah, she mentioned meeting you. Not a big fan of the bike though, screamed like a girl and hugged me so tight, I could hardly breathe." Soul went to the kitchen so I followed. "Damn women's got a death grip beyond belief. I can-"

The pounding on my apartment door interrupted him. Personally I was willing to murder whoever was at the front door, I wanted to find out more about Trisha.

More pounding.

I look at Soul, who's doing dishes with an irritated look. It's almost as if he _knows_ who's at my door.

Louder pounding, it makes the floor vibrate.

"Sou-"

"HEY MAKA OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN! DON'T MAKE ME."

BlackStar, of fricken course it is. I grabbed the nearest cook book and went to brain the guy. He was going to wake our neighbors.

"3…2…1-"

I opened the door and Maka-chopped him right in the middle of his head. "Maka-Chop!"

BlackStar fell at my feet like an obedient dog.

"Are you stupid or do you just act like it? I live in an apartment. I have neighbors. Neighbors call police, understand?"

He managed a weak thumbs up.

"Sorry Maka," Tsubaki kneeled down to look at the fallen monkey. BlackStar sat up at the sound of her voice. "You alright BlackStar?"

He beamed at her despite the growing lump on his forehead. "Yeah of course I am! You ain't got nothing to worry about, I am a God after all."

"It's eight…mind me asking what the two of you are doing here?" Normally I'd be all over BlackStar, but Tsubaki is with him so that requires me to be mature. It's not easy.

"Tsubaki wants to go out, you should come. We'll go pick up Soul, I'll drag his ass out of bed-"

"You'll do what?" Soul appeared by my side glaring down at BalckStar who now sat Indian style on my floor.

BlackStar looked at me with a stupid smile. "HA! I knew it! Good job Soul your finally getting some."

Before I could do anything, Soul promptly kicked BlackStar straight in the face. Blood spurted from his nose as he fell onto Tsubaki's feet.

"BlackStar!" She knelt to make sure that Soul hadn't done anything lethal like shoving his nose up his brain or something.

I love how immature Soul is.

"Moron." Soul twitched, he looked like he wanted to do more.

"What did you guys have in mind?" I change the subject.

BlackStar charges to life, he tackles Soul out for blood. The two end up rolling down into my living room shouting and squabbling like the two idiots they are.

"Basketball." Tsubaki says,

What the hell is basketball? "Say what?"

"You put the ball in the hoop on the opposite court." Tsubaki explains. She rattles off all these rules that make absolutely no sense. Trigonometry seemed a hell of a lot easier than basketball. Basically all I understood was her first statement. "It'll be fun, right Maka?"

"Ummm sure." I grimaced knowing that I was bound to make a complete and utter fool of myself. "Can't wait."

On that note, Soul and BlackStar came back stupid looks on their faces. Soul looked bored and BlackStar looked…well like BlackStar.

Get the ball in the hoop, the ball in the hoop. On the first play BlackStar bounced the ball to me, so I leaped and threw it.

It swished, I felt victorious.

Too bad Soul was laughing, so it ruined it for me.

"What?" I went to collect the ball. "It went in."

"Maka that was a check," Tsubaki smiled patiently. She was always so kind. "You're supposed to pass it back to BlackStar and then the game actually begins."

Oh…I'm sure she mentioned that earlier. That…this rule seemed to have no point whatsoever.

"Crap…sorry."

"You're such a noob." Soul snickered.

I threw the ball, more like chucked it at him. It smacked him right in the face, he stumbled backwards a bit. The ball left a lovely imprint on his face.

"Come on your our team captain."

Soul and Maka Vs Tsubaki and BlackStar

Fight!

Soul and BlackStar checked and the game began. I ran to try and intercept BlackStar, but Tsubaki spread her arms wide without even thinking I leapt and used her head to haul myself over her defenses then took off after BlackStar.

BlackStar threw the ball just as I got to him. I skidded to a stop, but managed to fall into him anyways.

Tsubaki caught his pass and went towards the goal, my boots crackled as I turned around ready to sprint.

Soul already had her, he smacked the ball perfectly, and twisted in some weird inhuman way, capturing the ball.

"Maka!" In a fluid movement the ball was suddenly flying towards me.

I leaped and felt the ball smack against my palms, sending a zing all the way up my arms. It fueled me when I went to face BlackStar.

I throw.

It smacked the backboard right on target, hitting the square and going in.

Score!

"Ha!" I threw my hand up in victory, a real one.

Soul and I high fived each other.

We continued our game.

"Haaa!" I grabbed the rim in victory, even though BlackStar and Tsubaki had gotten ahead of us in points. Sitting on Soul's shoulders felt high and amazing, and it allowed me to grab the rim, even though BlackStar was sitting up on the board laying lazily on it, the bar between his legs. "Thanks Soul!"

"Yeah."

"Grab hold." BlackStar reached a hand out to me. I wasn't sure at first, quite afraid that I don't know, he'd drop me. It was quite a drop after all.

Thank Shinigami that BlackStar wasn't all talk.

"Oh wow! Look! You can see nearly the entire city from up here!" The view was rather breathtaking, I've never seen Death City from this view.

"Yeah, pretty awesome." BlackStar grinned, even though he wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking down at Tsubaki.

Even though I know that she can do better, BlackStar wasn't a terrible start. He has his moments.

"I don't know about you, but I'm parched," BlackStar stood up. For a second I figured he had this incredibly stupid and foolish idea to jump down from this height, but I'm delusional right?

Right?

"TSUBAKI!" He leaped from the hoop and fell. Tsubaki freaked and squirmed like crazy, but BlackStar landed perfectly. His knees bent upon impact, then he just leaped up to life. "Yahoo! Pretty cool huh? What'dja think Tsubaki? Am I awesome or what?"

No you're a freaking idiot!

"Your turn Juliet," Soul grinned at me sheepishly. Oh yeah I still have to come down…yaaay. I wonder if they'd object to getting me a ladder. "Jump, I'll catch you."

Ummm, no.

"I'd rather not." Why? Because I have a fully functional brain.

"Trust me."

There's those two little words. He was honestly asking a ton from me, whether he knew it or not. Trust was _not_ something that I was use to giving…ever. I couldn't afford to, it always comes back to bite me. There's only one person I can truly trust, and that's me.

But starring down at Soul like that made me wonder if maybe just maybe I have room for one more person.

So I curled up and leaped feeling an uneasy free fall take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If so please tell me for I love your reviews. Thank you all for waiting for so long, I hope that I didn't dissapoint :#<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Watching and Sarcasm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

As promised here is the second update today!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Watching and Sarcasm<strong>

Okay so you've all seen those wonderful movies where the girl jumps from her window into the boy's caring arms then the two walk off like everything is all hunky dory.

They're all a bunch of liars!

And it was only after my body slammed into Soul's and flooded myself with pain that I realized this, what a stupid idea. You'd think that I'd have enough brain power to think these things through.

Apparently not.

No matter how romantic it looked from a distance, it fricken hurt! Bad!

My body fell into his arms with an umpf, sending or rather forcing the air from my lungs. I let out a painful gasp, and then quickly snapped my mouth shut as pain zings throughout me causing me to sink down. It took all I had to not scream 'fuuuuuck!'

Romantic huh? I think so.

Sarcasm is so funny.

Hahahaha…ow.

"You alright?" Soul holds me close, which in a way was comforting despite my face heating up to the temperature of a volcano. Lovely.

"Just peachy." I grimace, damn that _really_ hurt. What a stupid idea! At least he caught me and managed to stay on his feet instead of falling backwards like I thought he might. Now _that_ would have hurt. "Hey Soul."

"Yeah?"

"The next time you get an ultra-cool idea in your head," I glare up at him. "Keep it to yourself!"

"You're just a wuss!"

You have no idea how much I want to punch him right now. No. Idea. "You're lucky I'm hungry."

"You two lovebirds done yet?" BlackStair came shuffling up, Tsubaki following close behind as usual.

"Sh-"

"Yeah!" I exclaim with vigor. Soul shoots me a rather questionable look. "Soul and I were just discuss about how he's paying-"

"I _will_ drop you!" Soul threatened.

Then I would have to do something about that now wouldn't I?

We walked across the street to a lovely little parlor called Dragon's Tale which turned out to be a delightful café with lots of sandwiches and nice employees.

"Jeez BlackStar that's like your third sandwich! Slow down!"

"As if your one to talk." Soul indicates with his spoon towards the two empty parfait glasses.

In my defense they had both chocolate and strawberry.

"…"

Soul blinks a few times and waits.

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds.

A minute.

"What? No charming Maka comeback?"

To be honest I really don't have one. Ha, as if I'd tell him that! "I'm being mature, unlike you."

"You? Mature? Ha, don't make me laugh!"

Such as ass. "_Don't_ make me kick you."

He gives me a victory smirk.

"…"

Such an ass.

"Annnnnyways…since Tsubaki and I won I think it's only fair that you two should foot the bill." BlackStar announced. He sat back, slouching in the chair to rub his clearly overstuffed stomach.

Soul and I turned our unique eyes on BlackStar. We scowled together our minds completely connecting as we rattled off ideas and new ways to get out of this.

Translation: We bounced off each other's words.

I slammed my hands on the table with full Maka power. "With how many sandwiches you ate? No way in hell would I pay for that!"

"I paid last time BlackStar, more like you owe me!"

"Besides I'm a first time player, kind of cheap if you ask me!"

"Yeah and you stuck me with her."

_Ahem?_ "Who's the guy who practically threw the ball to Tsubaki? Hmmmm?"

"Who's the idiot who mistook a check-"

"Our team captain didn't think to in-"

"Yeah well its common sense."

In what universe?

I Maka-chopped him for the win! How did an argument over the tab end up about us? "Common sense is a big dictionary word for you!"

"Whatever tiny tits!"

Okay that was a little uncalled for. I tackled him in our booth and began strangling him with the intent of killing him. This went in a flurry of flailing arms and tangled limbs. I even knocked over one of my parfaits.

Guess where that landed.

"Fuck that's cold." The glass clattered down under the booth disappearing from sight. I looked at Soul whose face was dripping with semi-melted ice cream. It drizzled down disappearing under his white shirt. There was even a cherry on top.

I smiled down at him, almost ready to laugh. I mean who couldn't laugh at that? "Heh…"

"This is all your fa-"

I licked the very tip of his nose which tasted like the icy goodness that is Soul and ice cream. A strange combination that actually worked. "You taste like ice cream."

"N-N-No d-duh." It was funny seeing Soul bright red like this. Not so cool now are you Soul?

"You're being rude." I leaned down to lick his left cheek. This time reminded me of that bakery kiss…erm my first kiss.

Only this time I'm confident and I know what I'm doing. I can kiss Soul without really thinking twice about it until later. I can kiss him with confi-

"S-Sir…are the two of you alright?" A nervous waitress interrupted us.

We broke apart in a fluster; I wondered how much of that the waitress could see from her point of view. Another part of me wondered why I cared.

"Just peachy."

It took some time but the two of us managed to wiggle out of our rather awkward position.

Soul still looked like I had dumped the chocolate parfait on his head in an act of frustration, it was a messy sight, and yet an amusing one.

"H-here a wet towel." The flustered waitress handed the towel to Soul, but I took it instead and proceeded to wipe his face like a mother would her child's after a mess meal. He flailed his arms often throwing out 'ows' and other words that would make a sailor proud.

"Oi Maka, knock it off!"

"Fine, fine." I've had my fun. "Sorry about that guys I-"

"Second base!" BlackStar declared triumphantly. He seemed so proud of Soul that little hearts and stars were swarming around him in a glow of a flower field.

We spoke in unison.

"Do you want to get punched?

"One track minded monkey!"

Poor Tsubaki, I swear I'll rip him to pieces if he tries anything too early! In fact I'll run him through a meat grinder and make specialty pies.

"We should probably get going." Tsubaki the wise spoke up. She offered us a kind smile, one that reminded me of my mother's.

"Yeah, I need a shower."

In the end we each ended up paying for the things we ate, except for me, Soul chucked down enough for the both of us. Which was…nice.

"You sure?" I eye the twenty as if it were a million bucks. Twenty can go a long way for a bored teenager.

Soul shrugs. "It's only six bucks, not a big deal."

"Still…"

"Besides, I enjoyed them as well."

That got steam from embarrassment to fly out of my ears. I mean honestly, I don't know what came over me back there. Soul is the first…well the closest thing to a boyfriend that I've ever had.

"Will I see you later tonight?" Soul asked.

He must mean at Death's Brew. I haven't been there in quite a while, I'm not really sure if I want to be there. "Yeah, see you then…"

Soul ended up walking me back home, I found myself watching him as he left, walking down the street with his hands stuffed into his jeans.

I watched until I could no longer see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect more next weekend I promise for real :3 also check out my FullMetal Alchemist fanfic if you like FMA 3<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Hey! I only have one chapter of this for now. O_O I just really couldn't think of what's next. Plus it's only half finished Chapter 18. It will be up next weekend or sometime during this week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Realization<strong>

"Ayyye look its Maka!"

Heads rose in the room at the announcement of a certain large man. I suddenly felt very small as I move throughout the bar wondering if this was alright. If it was a normal thing to have a teen walk into a grungy bar.

"Haven't seen you in a while Maka!"

"Yeah we were all harping on Soul about how he really should treat you better so that you'd come around more often." Another really big guy threw an arm my shoulders bringing his face really close so that we could apparently laugh together. Which was all fine and dandy except that laughing with him meant smelling him and this man's smell could easily kill an animal.

They all raised their shots to me when the big guy let me go. I walked through looking for the one person who I knew would be here, the only reason I came here in the first place.

"Hey there." Soul already had a coke ready for me at my usual spot. "You're later than usual."

Than usual? I didn't think I had a usual time…

"Papa closed late; I didn't even bother to change." I look down at myself slightly covered with powdered sugar and flour.

"That's alright; I like the smell of sweets." Soul gives me a toothy smile.

I shuffle through my bag to pull out a nearly perfect cherry cupcake frosted with white buttercream frosting and sprinkled with little red candies that tasted like cherry.

Soul couldn't resist smirking. "You're not going to smash that-"

"No! Jeesh, I just thought that you'd like it." See if I ever bake him a cupcake ever again.

"Yeah, yeah thanks. I'll have to eat it later though, I've got customers."

Sometimes I forget…that Soul actually works. He doesn't just sit around waiting for something to happen and he doesn't just eat pizza by day and watch TV by night. He's responsible despite how he looks. I wonder how many people realize just how responsible Soul really is.

Plus he can cook.

When Soul worked….he _worked,_ he moved like a blur, serving customers and mixing the specialty drinks. I had never spotted any other workers here besides Soul so it was awkward. Was Soul the only person on the night shift? It was a question I dared to ponder as I sipped my coke.

"Hey Soul." I say.

Soul looks over his shoulder at me mouthing 'just a minute'. That's when I heard it. The sound of glass breaking. My seat swiveled around so that I could take a look at what had just happened.

Some flushed, obviously drunk guy, had thrown his beer across the room. It smashed just above the back door. He was shouting ineligible things most of white none of understood anyway.

"HEY!" I felt the need to get up off my stool. There was no way that I was allowing this to go down, besides Soul was busy he had said so himself.

A hand pushed me back down almost as soon as I had stood up. That hand belonged to Soul of course, it stayed against my chest for a few seconds long enough for him to look into my lush green eyes and say "Stay. I mean it Maka, stay right here. If your ass gets off this bar stool I swear I'll kick it!"

Mean.

"That's right Princess! We'll handle this." The men from the bar stood up, one by one to glare at the newcomer. Clearly he didn't know his place and was now going to be taught it: the hard way. Since he was too drunk to really have any brain cells working, it was time for the big boys to step in.

Including Soul.

I understood as I watched Soul and the rest of the Brew back him up, that this place didn't need anyone but Soul. The _customers_ were the employees. They respected Soul and this place so much and they loved it, so they didn't need any other workers besides Soul.

It would probably mess up what they have.

Sure enough a good five minute talk with the guy sent him swinging at Soul. His right hook nearly connect with Soul's jaw. Thankfully Soul isn't as big of an idiot as I had originally called him. He grabbed the guys arm and twisted it, sending an under shot straight into the guys stomach.

Naturally the guy doubles over and onto the floor.

The rest of the employees take care of the rest.

"My hero." I tease when Soul comes back. Instead of leaping the bar, he takes a seat next to me.

"You bet your ass I am. Oh and…" Soul sighed like he didn't really know how to put this. It was odd seeing him like this, I didn't like it one bit! "I'm sorry…you know that things got like that when you're here. It's not usually like that!"

Oh.

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I understand if you don't want to come here anymore-"

"Don't be ridicules Soul." I take one of his hands in my own, putting them together. "Now granted your hands are much bigger than mine Soul, but that doesn't mean I'm some little girl who needs you to hold them. Your occupation doesn't scare me and you certainly don't so stay cool."

"I'm always cool." Was his instant reply. Even though he was grinning like he usually does, he was staring at me his red eyes looking for something that I didn't exactly understand all that well. All I knew was that whatever it was he found it.

His hand laced through mine as soon as he found it. "So what was it that you wanted me for?"

"Oh,uhhh…never mind I found it." I shrug.

He gives me a look. "You sure?"

"Of course I am! I'm not lying Soul."

"You also don't usually start your sentences with 'uhhh' pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"Yeah well…no one is asking! Lay off Soul!" I turn my head away. "It was about your staff. I was wondering where all your fellow employees were."

I glance at Soul who's looking around the bar as if he didn't remember if he has fellow employees so to say. "Never needed any…in the beginning it was a little rough but after I beat a couple of these big guys up no one messed with me. I may be tough but I'm…"

"Short and skinny." I snicker.

"Exactly." Soul let's his head drop. He was intimidating, granted but he wasn't super intimidating. People still wanted to test this luck.

I squeeze his hand. "Just how I like them." Apparently.

"…" His face turns as red as that cherry cupcake.

We share it, the cupcake. After saying that he decided to get it out along with two plastic forks so that we could eat it. Together we both eat a half, there as sadly no face cake tonight although Soul did get the tip of my nose. I squealed like a pig shouting at him for doing such a heinous thing.

Using his forefinger he wiped it off and stuck his finger right in his mouth.

Charming.

"Back to work. You going to hang out for a while?"

"Yeah. I think I'll sit here and stare at you while imagining bullet-"

"Whatever suits your pleasure Maka," Soul leaps the bar, taking out used plastic ware and empty cupcake shell. "As long as it's me you're starring at that is."

Heh….I really can't think of anything witty to say back to that.

I spent the rest of my night once again watching him make drinks and chat people up. I even got up the nerve to chat with some of the bar people, but of course rejected all offers for a real drink. There was no way in Death City that I was going to have a repeat of that first night.

I got to know quite a few customers, which turns out that they really aren't that bad. I actually found myself enjoying myself. Even danced with a few of them to the sound of the juke box that always seemed to be playing in the background.

This eventually wore me out to the point of my being hoisted up onto Soul's back like one would a drunken person. His head made for a wonderful pillow, minus the fact that it kept tickling my cheeks.

"I'll be back, gotta take Juliet home." Even now I don't exactly understand why he calls me that.

"Don't bother Soul! Ha hah!"

Cat calls rang out, I vaguely remember Soul flipping them off as we made our exit. That only made it worse and was not at all dampened by the close of the door.

"Your hair is so fluffy." I yawn; snuggling into it like one would a stuffed animal.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep falling asleep on me."

"Sorry, at least I'm sober." That was certainly something to be happy about.

"..."

You'd think that the night air would wake me up, or at least catch my attention. There was something about being carried home like this by Soul that just felt so good and natural, I wish that we could just stay this way forever. The warmth and the feeling of Soul holding me, plus he smelled really good for being in a bar all day. It reminded me of bubblegum mixed with sunflowers if that makes any sense.

"H-HEY! God dammit Maka, your drooling on me."

I ignored this mostly because I choose not to believe a word of it. There's no way that I would drool on him, that'd be gross.

"M-Ma…oh forget it!"

It had already been forgotten.

For once I wondered if Soul would be there when I wake up in the morning, he probably wouldn't. If I remember correctly he didn't close up for the night or anything like that, so that must mean he plans to go back.

Disappointment manages to cling to me when I realize this. It's not like Soul should stay the night or anything…it would just be nice I think.

Still…even now we haven't known each other for very long. I've always ignored that fact. People hooked up with people all the time whether they knew them or not…didn't they? Soul and I…we aren't the most open and romantic couple but we do have our moment's don't we?

We do.

I'm not like Papa at all. I would never do what Papa has done for so long.

Besides Soul still has my panties.

I'll have to discuss that later with him. It's perverted for one thing and just thinking about the fact that he could be carrying them around with him just creeps me out. He did that one day so why couldn't he any other day?

Even so, when he laid me down on my bed, I only looked up at him and smiled. I guess it just didn't matter to me. Any of these things that is. Not my panties or what Papa has done for Soul will just stay the same old Soul he fights the world.

Plus I knew that I'd get to see him tomorrow anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Soul be there in the morning? Hmmmm only I know :3<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Poisonous Cupcakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater**

**I also hate this chapter O_O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Poisonous Cupcakes<strong>

_Beep, beep…beep beep….bleeeeeep-_

SMACK!

My pillow hits the alarm clock sending it not so elegantly clattering to the floor of my bedroom. Stupid thing, if I could only have one wish, I'd wish that the sun would come up an hour or two later.

Aw man, I really don't want to go to school….

That smell.

It's bacon!

Mmmm bacon.

Who in the…oh no fricken way!

Having my heart race this fast in the morning had to be bad for my health. I ran out of my bedroom faster than a road runner just to find that I was indeed correct.

I've been right a lot lately, well duh I am Maka Albarn.

Soul was back, cooking me breakfast.

He was cooking me bacon.

Again.

Oh right, he had carried me home last, complaining about drooling on his head or something. To my dismay, when I touch the side of my mouth I feel dried drool.

Lovely.

At least it isn't wet drool.

"BLT's sleepy head." Soul was toasting the bread. He glanced at me for a good morning…grimace. "Go…do whatever t is you do to not look so Zombie-Maka like. Breakfast should be done by then."

"Good morning to you too. Why no I don't find it awkward that you're in my kitchen once again when you don't even own a key. Just how long ago was it…"

"About ten minutes ago."

Right, because it's totally natural to find your boyfriend, who _doesn't _have a key, in your apartment so early.

As if reading my mind, Soul points to a certain window. "You really should lock that window sometime."

You know…it's too early for this. So I leave to get dressed in my favorite trench and plaid skirt assembly. With my pigtails neatly fastened, I head back. Soul has my sandwich already made, along with a tall glass of milk poured.

"Thanks, but we should get going."

"I brought the bike."

_Ooooof course you did…_

A bike with Soul sounds a lot less scary now. Even when he went speeding down the road a frightened possibly illegal pace, I just held on and actually laugh. Unknown to me Soul was smiling up front to the sound of my laughter.

"Do I really have to go?" I moaned. Here was something I never thought would be happening. Soul is literally dragging me by my trench to class. I have my book bag, he insisted on walking me to class just to make sure that I actually got there.

It's creepy how he knows me this well. I had in fact considered skipping just for today. I mean it was only one day…what could it hurt? Considering how I can easily make up the homework and catch up on notes from Tsubaki it…

Ah never mind.

"Now go in there and be Maka. My Maka doesn't let things like this get to her so much." Soul gave me a little push towards to door. I starred it like it was a much larger door, much larger and intimidating door.

"See you after class?"

"I'll be here." He promised.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and open it. The classroom looks exactly how it's always looked. Stein is actually here though setting up his newest victim of dissection. I'm pretty sure it's some endangered lizard thing for he seems to be pretty pleased with himself about it.

"Morning Maka!" Patty shouts from her seat. She's waving like a crazy person; I've always wondered where her energy supply comes from. "Morning Maka!" She says again just for kicks.

"Good morning Patty." I smile.

"Good morning Maka," Kid looks up from his books to offer both a smile and a gaze that's brighter than the laughing sun. "You look lovely today. Nice and symmetrical."

_What?_

This was clearly not what I was expecting from Kid. I had done something horrible and yet here he is rambling about my pigtails and the way my trench splits. "You always seem to be symmetrical no matter what you're wearing. It's rather amazing now that I think about. Have a seat?"

I did. Mostly because I had no idea what else to do. "Thank you."

"Of course. I've always thought that." His smile can still blind me.

I try to act natural. This was absolutely unnatural though. "About the other night at the part I am sorry…about that. It wasn't nice…and I know that it wasn't the smartest thing for me to do."

"You don't have to apologize, Maka I'm not mad at you. After all you're only acting natural aren't you?" When he smiles at me this time it seems like the real Kid's smile. I couldn't believe that he was honestly willing to let me go Scott free. "Granted I am a bit hurt that you would even consider someone like Soul over me when I have so much more to offer but that's fine. I'll show you."

"Show me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will. I'll show you that I'm the better choice. What I'm saying is that I'm not giving up Maka, I won't ever give up on you unless I absolutely have to. There's always a chance Maka, always."

…

This is horrific. I have no idea what to say to him or what to even do. He doesn't lie that much I know but I have no idea what to say or do when he says stuff like that. Why can't we just continue on with us being friends?

Because life isn't that simple. I ended our friendship back there…or at least I ended it for him. He could no longer look at me as a friend; I would have to accept that.

"We'll see." I try not to smile but it's hard. Kid is my friend and that's what he'll always be…or at least that's what I've always thought. I don't ever want that to change because just like when he kissed me I'll have no idea what to do.

Besides Soul well…he's important to me even if I don't really express it. He's funny, puts up with me, and cooks me bacon. When I look at him point blank I see that he is responsible no matter what people may say. He has a job and he goes to school, knows how to drive, and apparently dance. Even if he doesn't like school he still goes.

Even if he needs to work, he's still doing it. Plus that grin he always seems to be wearing. I have a feeling that when I need him he'll be here he won't just run away or turn his back on me.

Plus he is really cool.

Even if I don't like to admit it.

"Hey Maka. So how was it? Come on let's go head over to Death's Brew-" Soul was suddenly caught off by a very refined voice.

"Actually," Kid slid into the conversation with the ease of a snake. He completely ignored the fact that Soul had spoken let alone was even here. "Maka has already agreed to go and get lunch with me, right Maka?"

Soul's left eyes twitched. "Oh I very much doubt that. Maka!"

"You don't own her Soul; she can do as she pleases-"

"Actually I'm going to work thank you both very much for asking." I marched past the both of them.

"I knew that." Soul snorts.

Kid rolls his golden boy eyes.

The two watch me walk off with a slightly satisfied smile on my face. At least the two of them were talking that had to stand for something right?

Right?

"They look…poisonous." Soul comments as he watches me frost the mushroom cupcakes with all kinds of dark and nasty colors. Papa had put me to work frosting cupcakes for the day, so here I was doing just that.

"A Goth kid's birthday they tell me." I stick fondant circles on them to create spots. "Eat one if you like."

"I was supposed to ask?" I look up at Soul who was already licking his thumb; a smile came to my face.

"Just help yourself why don't you? Make yourself comfortable Soul." I wipe my hands on my apron. "Or you could make yourself useful and get me some more frosting from that mixer over there. Stick it in a piping bag for me will you?"

"Of course Princess." Soul grumps. He heads over to the machine to get to work.

"I thought I was Juliet." I cut out some more circles.

Soul shrugs.

"Why do you call me that anyway?" I've always wondered that…

Another shrug, it's starting to irritate me. "That night when I brought you home, I noticed the book lying beside your pillow."

_My book?_ "It's not there now."

"You sure?"

"Yes…"

"Perhaps it fell between the bed and the wall."

I thought about this for a moment. Nothing has ever fallen between the wall and the bed because it's all perfectly aligned. This genius line made me think. Could something even fall between the wall and the bed? "Whatever. I'll find it, it's not like I need it anyway."

"Yeah, you've only read it a million times."

I ignore him, he smirks because he knows that he's won.

First Kid and now Soul.

"You showing up tomorrow?"

"If you're talking about me coming in through your window-"

"Uninvited."

"-I was thinking about it." Another smirk.

Let's see if he's still smirking when I lock my window.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review. Also I must say that I'm nearly done with this story. There's not much more to throw out there...three or four chapters and then it's done. Thank you all and see you MAYBE Monday...depends on the weather because SPRING BREAK is here. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19 A New Melody

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**This is not the end. Thank you all though :3 Enjoy and I'm sorry about the late update! It was Easter last weekend. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A New Melody<strong>

"No…no…no…no…hmm this is…no!" One by one articles of clothing flew from my closet onto the floor that is my bedroom. Thankfully I still have plenty; unfortunately I don't think I'll be satisfied until everything is out of my closet. "No…no…blah."

Thankfully I still have thirty minutes before Soul is supposed to be here. Plenty of time to screw up. Ten minutes later I'm doing my hair/

I tie two black ribbons into my pigtails, then snapped the buttons on my black gloves, it took some doing and a lot of frustrated curses before they actually looked normal. I doubt that Soul will care, but for some girl reason it matters to me.

With five minutes left I waltzed out into the living room, dancing a b along the way. My dress rounded out like an upside down tulip with a sharp turn. The cloth wrapped around my body like a tight blanket.

_I wonder if we'll dance tonight, heh…I don't even know where we're going. That doesn't matter though._

I don't think anything could ruin my night.

I glided on my heels out into my small kitchen. He's expected to arrive in-

"Having fun?" A hand catches my own then spins me around like a music box ballerina.

Any normal person would scream, but I'm not exactly normal and we're not exactly in a normal relationship. "When did you…"

You know it's better to just not ask anymore. We've reached that point. Knowing him he came in through the window, which is a very Soul thing to do.

"You really should start locking that window," Soul pulls me in for a tight hug. "You never know what slip in."

"You're here 90% of the time…if anything dared to slip in I think it'd want to slip out pretty fast when it meets us." The unforgettable tag team.

Soul looked great in his pinstripe suit. I really loved how the crimson red looked with his snow white hair, something about the contrast. He was a clash of color. "You look nice."

"Not as nice as you do," Soul let me go so that he could twirl me again. "_Very_ nice."

I smile at that, flattered. "So, where are we off to?" I've been thinking about this since last night when he offered to take me somewhere. Of course I agreed to it right away, it's been a month since the day we met. I couldn't wait.

He promised that tonight would be different.

"It's a surprise in fact," He pulls out a folded black handkerchief. "I'm going to have to blind fold you."

Heh…say what? I gave Soul a look, not just a look but a look a look that made it clear to him that if we ended up somewhere questionable then he would pay.

Pay dearly.

"Careful now," I say as my vision goes black. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't be sarcastic. "I'm a delicate blossom."

"Delicate my ass," He snorts then prods me forward with his fingertips on my waist. "Walk."

So I do. I allow Soul to guide me with his hand on my waist. Being blind folded is terrifying, I'm nervous as eve, I wonder if it shows. Never once have I ever allowed someone to do this to me because I'm scared of the unknown, but with Soul here…I feel slightly better.

I trust him.

We walk for a long time, but it feels quite familiar. In fact as soon as we get close, I can already tell where we are.

_He's got to be kidding me._

"Death's Brew? Seriously?"

No one can miss the noise or the smell of cheap beer.

"Calm down, we're going to the back."

There's a back?

Since when?

As soon as we enter I feel nervous. Here Soul is prodding his girlfriend forward who just so happens to be blind folded, into the teasing hell that is Death's Brew.

You can already guess how this went.

I hate him so much right now.

"OH WOW SOUL LOOK AT HERE!"

Cat calls. The usual.

"HEY IS SHE BLIND FOLDED?"

I can imagine that attracting all eyes to us. Snickering.

"S AND M HAH!"

I would scowl, if it would do any good. In fact I'm considering ripping my blind fold off and beating the snot out of a few of these guys just to prove that I can.

"Shut the hell you drunken bastards!" Soul pushes me forward through all the people who hooted and hollered after us.

You know, like animals or barbarians.

Or just morons.

I heard the moving of fabric, then the opening of a creaky door. I don't remember Death Brew having another exit.

"Take a seat."

I have to feel for the chair. The metal feels cool to the touch; it has a rather calming effect. When I sit, my blind fold is removed but I still can't see. The room is literally pitch black, and I can't hear anything which is odd because the bar is…

I feel…insecure…and scared.

_Where am I? Where is…where is he? Where is Soul?_

"S-SOUL? SOU-" A hand touches my shoulder causing me to jump.

"I'm right here."

Usually I would yell at him for such a thing, but I can't. I feel calmer now, although the lights coming on would be nice.

His hand disappears. Now that I'm calm, I can just make out the sound of him moving around, a match flares to life, suddenly the table is lit by candle light. In front of me is a bowl with a single red rose floating in dyed black water. It had to be the biggest rose my eyes have ever seen. There isn't a chair across from me….so where was Soul?

"Hey Soul…where are you?"

"I'm afraid."

Afraid? I almost feel like laughing, but he actually sounds serious so I don't. Afraid is one thing Soul has never been. "Of?" I ask.

"Rejection."

"I'm here aren't I?" I dip a finger in the black liquid, the liquid soaks through my glove and stains it an even darker black. "Everyone is Soul it's-"

"This…this is me." A dark sounds irrupts from my left. To me it almost sounds like…a piano.

I'm sure it's a piano now. He must be playing, odd I didn't know that he could. Now that I think about it, I don't know very much about Soul.

Which is probably why I'm here.

The music sounded like nothing that I would ever expect. I would never describe Soul like this, it sounds sad and lonely.

I didn't like it one bit.

_That's not Soul…that can't be…he's wrong._

I reached for him, looking but never seeing. Searching but never finding. Soul…

The music continued, it didn't change or pick up into something lighter or stronger. No it kept going with the same depressing sound…almost as if he was pounding on the keys with all that he has.

_This has to stop._

I get up and run to my left, my hand catching on the glass bowl as I go. It falls to the ground, to the tile, and shatters leaving the rose to float slowly in the black water. Staining.

_Where is he? I can't….I can't see him. Damn I should have grabbed the candle…this room can't be that big. SOUL!_

I throw myself around him throwing his tune off as his fingers stumble. "Stop! Please…stop it now you imposter! Your wrong…you're wrong! That is _not_ who Soul is." I burry my face into his back and just wait. What will be will be.

The playing stopped immediately, leaving Soul breathless. I stayed where I was only tightening my grip. If he disappeared then I would go as well.

"Soul…"

"Maka."

"This is who you are Soul, who we are," I reached for the keys, found the end, and then played every key slowly. Each note drew out as I hit them. As I played I talked. "This…is us. We're a blank score, and it's our choice what melody we'll become. Don't ever play such a song again Soul, because if that's who you are then that's me as well. From now on we're a team; I won't let you lose yourself. Not alone. So what do you say? Are we-"

"You really do talk too much." Soul turned his entire body to grab me arund the waist and haul me up onto the piano keys. It made a loud and long moaning twaaaaaaang. "Don't ask questions that you already know the answer tom it's pointless."

It was odd being here, for a split second I wanted to cry just as the light across the room went out. It's dark again, but I don't care. I'm no longer afraid of the uncertain, for I have Soul here. His hands are in my hands and his face is in my lap. I can feel his white hair beneath my dress, and hear his heartbeat even when he fell asleep.

That was the start of a new melody.

A melody that Soul and I will create together.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review and thank you! The last chapter is coming next. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20 So Much Better On You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

**Hey! This is the last and final chapter. Thank you all for sticking with it and what not. I hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Read and review, maybe someday I'll write another Soul Eater fan fic. If any of you like FMA please check out my other fics. Thank you again! You enjoy now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: So Much Better On You<strong>

"Maka darling, is there a specific reason why you've brought this…_**boy**_ here to see me?" Papa placed on a wonderful this-is-obviously-fake smile.

I knew that this was an absolutely terrible idea. I had fought Soul tooth and nail about this, but he insisted to no end. It didn't occur to me until now that my boyfriend might actually be suicidal.

"Spirit, I've come to ask for your permission to have Maka move in with-"

"No way in Death City." Papa snarled. He still sat like a pleasant old lady. Hands in lap, legs crossed loosely, and looking Soul straight into his beautiful ruby red eyes.

I'd love to say 'I told you so' but I've been working on my mature act. "What he means to say is that I _**am**_-"

"Maka," Soul sighs. I know how hard he's trying to keep a straight and calm face. "Please Spirit."

"No, I'm surprised that you have the gull-"

"He's taking responsibility," Another thing father clearly lacks. "Instead of me moving in without telling you like I wanted to do, he insisted upon asking you first. I think that you at least should look at it like that." But of course he won't. Why? Everyone knows why.

Which is probably why he completely ignored me and went off on Soul anyways.

"THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD EVER HAND MY DAUGHTER OVER TO YOU! EVER! GIVING HER AWAY LIKE THIS IS JUST TELLING YOU TO GO AT IT LIKE RABBITS-"

"MAKA-CHOOOOOP!" I smashed my book down upon his head so hard that his face hits his lap and he nearly bit his tongue off.

This time I couldn't help it. I gave Soul a very displeased look mixed with 'I-told-you-this-would-happen'. You can't fix stupidity after all and you certainly can't reason with it.

Soul merely shrugged as was his preferred brilliant response, leaving me to deal with Papa.

I knelt with hands on hips. "Listen here Papa, I'm moving in with Soul, I personally don't give a damn what you think! Got that? I'll be moving in next week, deal with it, or don't." There goes my mature practice.

"But Ma-Maka-"

"No buts, it's my life Papa; I'll do what I want with it with who I want. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'll still work so you can see me there, but I'm still moving."

Papa didn't say anything to that, because honestly he really couldn't I get up and take Soul's hand to leave.

It's been a little over a year since that day with the piano. Soul and I decided that it was time to take it to the next level. So I'm moving in, it's been something that I've been thinking about a lot lately. I mean we almost always end up sleeping over at each other's houses anyway. His bed was extremely comfortable and has a nice black, white, and red diamond pattern.

No we have not…you know. That doesn't mean that he hasn't seen me walking around in my undergarments looking for a certain shirt. The first time it was awkward because he had a nosebleed…and well there was a lot of 'Get out!' even though he was in my living room.

Everything just seems normal now. I wake up to Soul making me breakfast or hugging me to him, we go to school, he drives me to the bakery, leaves, and we almost always meet up again later.

Things with Kid and are still a bit awkward. We glance and meet eyes every once and awhile in a wave of awkwardness. Sometimes he'll reach to brush strands away or get to close while showing me his notes. It always ends with me backing up.

Plus he bickers with Soul…a lot. It seems like that's all they do when they're in the same room. I swear those two could bicker about condiments or the fricken sky! Soul's favorite thing? Point out things that aren't exactly symmetrical and watching as Kid freaks out and goes on one of his…attacks.

Soul watches, waits till he's finished, and proceeds to point out something else meaningless.

I've learned to play basketball…as in I no longer think a check is a pass. I can do it and I'm good at it. Black*Star absolutely hates it whenever we play and I kick the tar out of him! Seeming as how I am far more superior when it comes to the sport.

Him and Tsubaki are no together. It was an accident really. I'm positive that it was. She was staring at a certain flower one day and instead of calling the flower beautiful he called her beautiful. That was all it took to set their wheels in motions.

Turns out Black*Star isn't as big of a stud as he thought he was. He's like a puppy around Tsubaki, just waiting for her praise him for anything and everything he does.

She doesn't hang out at Death's Brew, but Black*Star still does. In fact he's a regular there now. Him and Soul always go at it like the monkeys they are. It makes for an entertaining night whenever Black*Star decides to stop by.

The men at Death's Brew all know me pretty well. Every once and awhile…a new guy comes along. Sometimes said new likes to hit on me and sometimes he ends up out the front door with a few kinks and bruises.

Soul's girl…as they like to call me. Soul taught me how to flip drinks and make them. It was a lot of fun minus al the bottles I've broken.

"So wait…you own this place?" I ask curiously one night. He had just let I slip while I was rambling about cupcakes…or something.

"It's a hobby." Was his answer.

Which would explain why he was so eager to allow me to speak to the manager that one day. How a boy like him ended up owning a bar…was a huge surprise to me.

Death's Brew doubled as Soul's apartment. In the back behind that bar is a room which connects to his piano room. The reason I couldn't hear was because it's sound proof. Soul likes to practice in peace. Our from that room is another room which is his living room and so on. His apartment isn't too big but more than enough for the both of us.

Soul and I are inseparable. His piano playing has gotten better with each passing night that I stay over. It's never that one song and he always ends the night the same way. He plays the entire score nice and slow. He changes it up now, on good days he plays a fast and light song while on romantic days he takes it nice and slow. I never get tired of hearing him play not ever.

So here I am moving my stuff in. We share his bedroom which he took the liberty of cleaning up due to my presence and the fact that I told him to. I was unpacking when Soul came walking in carrying three more boxes no doubt filled with books.

"Sooo…why don't you ever wear these?" I couldn't believe it. I had forgotten all about it or so that's what I was thinking as Soul brought out pair of familiar panda printed panties from his right pocket. They hang off his finger just dangling…taunting me. My cheeks inflame turning the color of his eyes in disbelief. All kinds of thoughts were going through my head.

Like how long has he been carrying those around?

Does he wash them?

Does he always carry them around?

Am I going to get them back?

"Soul…" I leap for him, but of course this is Soul and he's quick. He maneuvers around the many boxes. I take a look at a stack and kick them over hoping that maybe just maybe they would get him and squash him like the bug he is!

Of course not.

He runs out of the room the panties secure in his hands.

So of course I chase him, I chase him all the way into the piano room watching in awe as he jumped a couch and the table.

Soul slid over the counter top and ran out the door that the led to the piano room. I however wasn't nimble enough to even think about doing so I did what every normal person in this world does.

I walk around the crap.

I was going to kill him.

That pervert!

"GOD DAMN IT SOUL!" I run and fly into the now pitch black room. There was no way that I was falling for that again. I now know where the light switch is after all.

The room lights up. Soul is standing in the middle still holding my panties. In fact they're dangling off one of his fingers again with his stupid smirk on his face. Adrenalin fuels me, so I run at him with one goal in mind.

Soul Evans Eater caught me in a full blown tackle. It was a gut retching bear hug that had me being swung in tight circles. The room spun and blurred but I didn't care. I was too busy laughing with Soul. It was great…

Until he lost his footing. He fell hard, his head hitting the tile but his back taking the worst. I took this moment to grab my panties with triumph! Hazah!

""That's what you get!" I huffed.

"Oh ow…" Soul moans.

I take my panties and pull them onto his head thinking that they look mighty fashionable on him. I've always thought he'd look cute in yellow.

"Owww…." He groaned again.

I roll my eyes. "Big baby. It couldn't have hurt that bad."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" He grimaces when I palmed him in the forehead. He's such a whiner but…I love him. I love everything about him no matter how cheesy or stupid that sounds. "You brat….come here."

Clumsily I scotch myself up to him so that our noses just barely touch. He's smiling at me, looking silly with my forgotten panties on his head. It was so odd…all this started because of a little mistake then escalated because of piece of undergarment.

"Come on." Soul gets up with grunt and pulls me with him. Once more my status goes from 'girlfriend' to 'sack of potatoes'. I pull myself down and around so that my arms were around his stomach, my pigtails hanging. The blood rushed to my head but I wasn't thinking about that.

"Uh Soul…not that I mind all that much," Oh I minded. "Where are going?"

"To our room. I need a nap."

Oh no you don't! "I'm not tired! Besides I have way too much stuff to unpack to be taking a nap right now! Just put me down, I can unpack while you sleep." I pull his shirt up slightly. Down I went, right onto that bed that I adore so much. "Oof…hey!" Apparently he no longer hears me.

He fell beside me and grabbed my ankle when I tried to crawl away. I hiss at him telling him to release me but honestly when has he ever listened to me? Oh right…never.

"It's hard to sleep without you." Was his excuse. That only makes me flustered and when I'm flustered I want to leave and calm myself down which clearly wasn't going to happen today or rather any other day for that matter. "Maka."

"Soul." I stop my struggles. I might as well be punching a brick wall, there was no way that I was going to win. I lay with my cheek against the silky bed sheet, smiling to myself when Soul's arm goes around my waist. We're lying the wrong way, but I couldn't care less. "Hey Soul…"

"Yeah Maka?" He grunts.

"Do you want to know why I never wear them?"

"Hmmm…why?

"Because," I close my eyes and feel his smile on the back of my neck. "They look so much better on you."

_A New Melody…Fin_

* * *

><p><em><em>**The End. Thank you so much once more. Please read and review, this is Daisy signing out! -Bows and walks off stage-**


End file.
